


Harry Potter One-Shots

by ArcGBurton



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All The Ships, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Credence Barebone Deserves Better, Cutesy, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Witch - Freeform, Wizard, cuteness, one shots, witch reader, wizard reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcGBurton/pseuds/ArcGBurton
Summary: A bunch of random one-shots throughout the harry potter universe and fantastic beasts as well. If you have any requests drop me a comment :)





	1. Dance With Me; Young!Remus X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spending Time with Sirius and the gang didn't seem so bad until Sirius wanted to ask you out and you have eyes for a certain scarred face werewolf. Will you get Remus or end up with Sirius? 
> 
> You're a 6th year Hufflepuff and your best friends name is Dylan c:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My attempt at rushed fluff. But I thought it was super cute so enjoy!

The Great Hall was bustling with student chatter and excitement. Hogwarts was holding the Tri-Wizard Tournament this year. Which meant the yule ball. Girls were talking about what they were going to wear and boys were dreading having to ask a girl to the ball. Dumbledore rose to address the students.

"This year, we are holding the Tri-Wizard Tournament as many of you already know. This means the Yule ball is fastly approaching. Students in 5th year and up are required to attend. The head of your houses' will each set a time after classes ended to teach you how to dance. That is all." He hummed before taking his seat back at the table before the food started to arrive.

Unlike most 6th year girls you weren't that excited about being forced to attend the dance. You much rather avoid it all together, you fiddled with your black and yellow tie before looking around your house table. Being a Hufflepuff you knew you could find a boy to go with you, even just as a friend. You examined each boy slowly as if trying to figure out who you would have a good time with when your friend Dylan poked your shoulder.

"You're not gonna believe it but I think those Gryffindor's are staring at you." He chuckles softly before pointing, you gaze following where he was looking at the table closest to the far wall, right beside yours. A soft blush coming to your cheeks as you catch the eyes of none other than the Marauders. Quickly averting your eyes down to your food Dylan chuckled again. "What if one of them asks you to the dance?"

"I hope not, everyone knows those Gryffindor's love trouble and pranks. It might be a setup." You were loyal and kind and patience but everyone knew the rep of those four. Letting out a soft sigh you just toyed with your food before glancing back towards the table, your eyes landing on a pair of soft blue eyes. It sent a shiver up your spine, you knew who the eyes belong too. Remus Lupin, the only boy in the entire school to always get injured every week it seemed, then again being friends with Sirius Black could do that to you. Offering a shy smile to the wide-eyed boy you then turned back to Dylan.

"Okay, maybe it wouldn't be so bad if Remus asked me." You mumbled with a smile before finally taking your time to eat your food. Dylan just laughed and shook his head softly.

"How long have you had a crush on that boy? 3 years now? And you've never even said one word to him." Dylan shook his head before shoving a fork full of food into his mouth.

"You aren't one to talk Mister-I'm-in-love-with-the-Slytherin-Quidditch-Captain." You huffed before shaking your head talking a sip of your water.

"Ouch that hurts, Y/N. And for your information, I have at least talked to her." He rolls his eyes softly before looking back over at the Gryffindor table. "They are all looking over here again, I wonder which one is crushing on you."

"Who said it was me they were looking at?" You retorted slyly before giggling at the thought of Sirius or James crushing on Dylan.

"Oh very funny, Y/N. Hey look here comes Sirius." He smirks before putting his head down a bit. You didn't have much time to brace yourself as Sirius sat right across from you with a wide smile.

"Y/N? Right? We have Potions 5th period together." His voice was dripping charm and pride as you lifted your head to offer him a small smile and a nod. "Well, I just came over here to ask if you wanted to be my partner for the project. I know you're like the best in potions class and it would be cool if you could teach me a few things." He seemed sincere and you couldn't fight the small smile on your lips. You weren't the best at potions but it was a great confidence booster than someone acknowledged how smart you were.

"I- uh. Yeah sure why not. I don't have a partner yet anyway." You tried not to sound or act too weird, The Marauders practically ran the school and this one project could find you some new friends.

"Great. Meet me at the library? I got grab my books." He chimed before standing up and smiling. "Oh, and by the way, you look pretty today." And with that and a charming smile, he headed back to his table.

You didn't notice a soft pair of blue eyes staring at you once he knew the news. Your cheeks tinted red as you stared down at your food. You never got attention like this and it was weird. Dylan just smirked and bumped shoulders with you in a way of saying told you so. But you two didn't talk the rest of the meal. As soon as you were all dismissed you nearly ran back to your common room and up to your dorm. Throwing yourself on your bed you quickly pulled out your potions book and notebook as well as your favorite quill and quickly ran out of there towards the library.

What you weren't expecting was to see all of the Marauders standing there as Sirius approached you and smiled. "Hey, you ready to get started Y/N?" His voice was still warm like honey and you gave a shy nod holding your items to your chest.

Sirius walked beside you as you guys ended into the dungeons, a few classrooms were available for said project as long as you let Professor Slughorn know. And that's what James and Lily did as Sirius and you headed to the empty potions classroom. You and Sirius took one of the tables in the middle of the classroom as you started to set out your books and notes. Then you turned and headed to the back closet for the supplies you would need for the potion. Bringing them back and setting the items spread out on the table. By then James, Lilly, Peter and Remus were also in the room.

Taking a deep breath you did your best to try and focus on the potion at hand. Your project was to create a spin on a simple potion you all had been creating for years. It didn't have to be a major difference, maybe a new color or smell. But it was still a project nonetheless.

"Sirius, can you add the Eels' eye?" You hum as you make sure to evenly stir the mixture as you two started. He did as he was told, standing a bit too close to you but it was fun nonetheless. You would call out ingredients and how much and he would add so you didn't have to stop stirring. This particular potion had to be continuously stirred or else it could explode.

You and Sirius were almost done and It was almost perfect changing from a light green to the deep purple it needed to be. But then he slipped his arm around your waist giving you a tight side hug making you hesitate and hit the cauldron before looking at him with a soft blush on your cheeks.

"Thanks for helping me Y/N. You're the best!" He hummed before biting his lip softly. You had totally forgotten what you were doing. This boy was a walking honey trap, tricking everyone with his soft eyes and velvet voice.

The sweet moment was almost perfect until your cauldron started to bubble and pop with anger. Your eyes went wide as you quickly tried to fix it, added calming agents and mixing as fast as you could to get it to settle down. But you knew it wouldn't.

"Everyone get down!" You called out as it started to overflow with bubbles that were turning red. You were still stirring in an attempt to calm it but there was no use. Everyone had dived under the tables expect you. That was until a strong hand pulled you back to the floor and under the table holding you close as the cauldron exploded shooting the red liquid onto the ceiling and all over the table they were at. It fizzed and turned a soft yellow before finally resting.

Opening your eyes you expected to see Sirius as you looked up but the soft baby blue eyes held a twinkle as they stared at you. "Remus." You mumbled no louder than a whisper. The corners of his lips twitched into a soft smile before Sirius grabbed your hand helping you up. You cleared your throat trying not to think about Remus' warm embrace. Then again he had just saved you from pure embarrassment.

"You alright Y/N? I'm sorry I didn't mean to distract you." Sirius apologized before pulling out his wand and using a cleaning spell on the room. You quickly check all the supplies and they were safe, the potion didn't affect them at all, thankfully. Professor Slughorn was nice but he wouldn't have taken kindly to them ruining his ingredients.

"I'm fine Sirius, promise." You flash a smile before looking back at the boy who had basically saved you before wiping liquid off of your books before chuckling softly. "Still sure you wanna be my partner?"

He smiled widely and let out a soft chuckle, "Of course this assignment is gonna keep me on my toes that's for sure!"

"You got that right." You hummed before shooting a thank you smile at Remus

The 6 of you then got back to work this time you were able to perfect the potion without distraction and bottle it before smiling widely. You looked over the deep pink potion before just wrapping your arms around Sirius in a hug. Anyone else might not have wanted to be her partner after she messed up but Sirius not giving up on her meant a lot.

"Thanks, Sirius." You smiled and hid your face in the taller males chest. He wrapped his arms around you as well before James cleared his throat.

"We can all live if you and Y/N need some alone time Sirius." You knew from the sound of his voice that James was just teasing but it made you pull away from Sirius with soft pink cheeks.

"Oh hush, don't mind him Y/." Lily smiled after hitting James' arm with her book. "He's harmless. Promise."

You smiled looking around at everyone, at your possible new friends. Sure this time it had been you that messed up. It made you wonder if their reputation was just them each messing up and taking the fall for each other. Either way, it made you smile. You and Sirius then went on to chat about various things while waiting for the others to finish. About home life, your parents, what you both did last summer. He even told you some pretty funny stories about Remus and James. You were laughing and everyone was telling you that's not how it happened and that Sirius made a lot of it up. Either way, you couldn't remember the last time you had this much fun.

But it was soon over as Peter and Remus finished and bottled their potions. The group of you all walked to Professors Slughorns office to turn in this part of your assignment, the other part was an essay which no one was looking forward too.

Once the potions were all squared away you let out a yawn, realizing it was pretty close to curfew. "I should get going guys, my common room is the farthest away." You chimed before looking down the hallway at the way you had to go.

"Hey, Thursday do you wanna work on the essay part? We could spend the afternoon in our common room. It's really nice promise." Sirius offered as you nodded and held your hand up to your mouth to cover your yawn.

"That sounds nice. See you guys then." You waved as you headed down the hall. James nearly jumping on Sirius back as they laughed and made their way to the Gryffindor common room. You were quite pleased with having actually met them and not taking the word of everyone else. Once you reached your common room you saw Dylan sitting by the fireplace reading. Plopping down beside him you sighed loudly.

"Hey Y/N, how was your time with your future husband?" He smirked as you punched his arm lightly before letting your head fall back onto the couch.

"They are all really nice actually. And it was good until I made my cauldron explode." You chuckled before Dylan turned to face you, closing the book in his lap.

"Tell me everything." Dylan deadpanned before you started the long story about everything that had happened.

The next day flew by and before you knew it all your classes were over with and it was time for the dance lessons. Which would have been fun if a few of the boys didn't wanna just goof off the whole time. You and Dylan partnered together agreeing it would be easier to apologize to each other if you step on the others foot than a stranger. 4 hours and soon the dance lesson was over and no one had really managed to step on anyone's feet.

"I'm glad that's over." Dylan laughed before falling onto the couch when they arrived back at the common room. You chuckled and nodded looking around the common room wondering how the Gryffindor one was. Was it really that different or was the color scheme just different? You were so lost in thought you didn't notice Dylan standing up and waving his hand in front of your face.

"Earth to Y/N" He chuckled before you came back to reality and offered a sheepish smile. "I dunno how you do that so often. C'mon lets go get a game of Quidditch going. I know a few Ravenclaws who are down." Dylan smiled before you nodded and quickly headed with him.

It was a very makeshift game. Using old quidditch equipment that was no longer deemed usable. 4 Hufflepuffs' versus 3 Ravenclaws' and a Gryffindor. It was quite fun to be able to play without normal rules. No one ever took it to far as to knock someone off their brooms because it was all for fun and games.

Just as you were about to land for a quick water break Dylan beats the ball out of the field you guys were playing in and it lands on the other side of the black lake. "I'll get it guys don't worry." You quickly fly over and land picking up the ball and just as you were about to fly back you heard a familiar voice.

"C'mon Snivellus just show us what your writing." James chimed wand at the ready to steal the notebook he must have been writing in. Severus pulled out his wand and aimed it at the brunet before James zapped it from his hands with ease.

"Now, now that wasn't very nice." James chuckled before looking to see Sirius at his side wand raised as well. Severus let out a stream of curses and possible hexes while he tried to grab his wand but James was too fast and jinxed him so he couldn't move.

"That wasn't very nice Snivellus, let's wash your mouth out." And with that James muttered a spell that had bubbles and soap producing inside of Severus' mouth. You watched in horror for a moment before heading over there to stop all of this.

"James, Sirius!" You nearly yelled once you were close enough to them. "What do you think you are doing!" At this point, they had Severus upside down threatening to take off his pants.

"Oh Hey, Y/N wanna watch me remove Snivellus' trousers?" He hummed as if he was doing nothing wrong at all. Anger bubbled inside you, Severus wasn't really your friend but you two had talked once or twice. Without much thinking, you held out your wand straight at James and Sirius.

"Put. Him. Down." You commanded with as much courage as you could muster. The boys looked at you like you were crazy but as you took a step closer they knew you meant business and let Severus fall to the ground as he tried to fix his robes.

"You're not gonna bother him ever again. Got it?" You hissed moving to stand in front of Severus as if to protect him as he tried to grab his wand off the ground. By now Remus had finally walked over and saw you and went pale. He didn't want you to find out about this,

"Sure sure Y/N don't worry. We will be best friends with Snivellus." Sirius chuckled before lowering his wand when James did.

"C'mon Y/N it's all fun in games. No one likes him anyway." James spoke taking a step closer to you with his hands out.

"I DON'T CARE." You shouted as you helped Severus off the ground. "He is a person and that's not how you treat a person." You looked to Severus to make sure he was more or less okay. He was finally done spitting soap but his pale cheeks were a deep red. "You mess with him again and I'll hex you both." You hissed finally picking up your broom from where you dropped it.

Hand softly on Severus' arm leading him away from the Gryffindors and back to where you and your friends were playing Quidditch. Taking the long way instead of both of you riding on your broom.

"Hey, I'm sorry about them. I am, really." You sigh before glancing to him. His cheeks were a lesser red but still, you knew he was embarrassed.

"I didn't need any help." He muttered trying to defend what little pride he had left.

"I hope you didn't, but I'm not gonna let those jerks hurt someone who did nothing." You offer a slight smile as you both approach where you were playing.

"I thought you got lost, Y/n... Whoa. Hey, Severus?" Dylan was confused and looked to you for answers before you just smiled softly and grabbed the extra broom and handed it to Severus.

"He's gonna play with us aren't you Severus?" You hummed as he wrapped his thin fingers around the broomstick looking at you like you were crazy.

"C'mon I'll teach you." Now not even Severus could say no to your puppy eyes. The next few hours were full of fun moments. Severus cursing and mumbling about how he hated this game even though you swore you saw him crack a smile a few times when he helped his team. Soon enough it was getting late and you and Dylan were cleaning up and taking the equipment back to the storage closet where you had found it. Severus was going to head back to his dorm but James glared at him.

"Why don't you come with us, Severus? We could use the help?" You chimed gesturing for him to grab the extra brooms and follow you and Dylan. Dylan wasn't giving you a crazy look anymore but just accepted the fact that you were a sweet little Hufflepuff who liked helping people. Soon enough everything was back in the storage closet and you offered to walk Severus to his dorm but he turned down the offer and gave a small thanks before heading down the hallway.

You stood and watched until he was out of sight. "Why did you bring him along? I'm used to you normally bringing strangers in. But a Slytherin? I thought you hated them?" Dylan asked as he headed back to the dorms with you.

"I don't hate Slytherins I hate people who think they are better than everyone." You corrected as you two walked, you couldn't believe these amazing people picked on someone who did nothing to them, for no reason.

"So basically all Slytherins?" He corrected you. All you did was shake your head and sigh. You didn't feel like talking about it anymore. And as soon as you got back to your common room you mumbled your goodnights and headed straight to bed trying to figure out any reason James and Sirius would mess with Severus. But soon enough you feel asleep and it didn't matter.

You even skipped potions, one of your favorite classes just because you couldn't stand to see Sirius' face. Hiding out in the hospital wing with a fake stomach ache. However, Madam Pomfrey knew better but let you stay anyway. But as soon as you knew the class would be released you headed out.

"Thanks, Madam Pomfrey I'm feeling much better!"

"Oh. Ms. Y/L/N, If it's a matter of the heart don't fret. You are young and will heal." She hums without looking up from her paper. You blushed and nodded as you exited and headed to your common room to get ready for dinner and hopefully find Dylan so you two could sit in a different spot today. Luckily you found Dylan and he didn't mind sitting with the first years to avoid Sirius. One look at you and he knew he couldn't say no.

Dinner was over quickly thankfully, Sirius not even walking up or attempting to talk to you. Once dinner was over you and Dylan headed out, you were going to go work on your essay's together by the lake. That's when a hand on your shoulder stopped you, your smile fell when you saw who stopped you.

"Y/n You still coming by to work on our essay?" Sirius hums as if yesterday had never happened.

"How dare you ask me that after yesterday." You hissed as he looked taken back.

"Y/n, You know Snivellus started it right? Hexing James and calling Lily a mud blood. James wanted a little revenge. James was still the bigger man, not even physically hurting Snivellus. He had made James bleed last time." Sirius talked softly before you looked to Dylan. Your heart slightly breaking. Severus? No, he wouldn't have done that.

"Slytherins, act like they are you friend and then lie to you." Dylan huffed before crossing his arms. You didn't know what to say, maybe you shouldn't be so quick to jump to conclusions.

"Dylan and I were going to hang out by the lake and do them if you wanna come?" You offer looking to Dylan who just shrugs before Sirius nodded.

"I would like that. James and Lily have Quidditch practice but Remus and Peter will probably wanna join if that's okay?" Sirius asked as you glanced behind him at Remus who had his nose stuffed in a book while Peter was going on about something while Remus just nodded.

"Sure. See you guys soon." You nodded and headed off with Dylan to grab your books.

"Do you really think Severus could have started all this?" You asked him as you both grabbed your books.

"Slytherin's are tricky and try to play it so the blame isn't on them. You only saw a bit of the feud, he might have started it. I don't blame James if he called Lily that word." Dylan spoke softly as he tapped his fingers on the bind of his books. "I would hex someone who called you one."

You smiled "Thanks, Dylan, you're the best pure-blood best friend a girl could ask for." You teased before bumping into him slightly.

"Yeah well, you're the best muggle-born witch in the world!" He teased before you made your way over to the lake where the 3 of them already sat waving at you.

"Boys, this is Dylan." You introduced your best friend to these Gryffindors. You couldn't really help but forgive them. Especially since Dylan said he would have done the same. Soon enough you were all working on your essay's and laughing and making jokes.

"Okay but this one time. James and I had snuck out and made it all the way to the edge of the forest before Remus realized and came after us still in his pj's. We needed some unicorn hair for a prank potion we were brewing. So as we are all going through the forest I swear Remus' bright pj's were attracting everything but a unicorn. So James suggested that he make some horse noises." Sirius laughed as he told the story. "And he did! Then a herd of unicorn ran our way and went totally crazy over Remus. One even offered him a marriage proposal!"

"That's not even close to what happened. It actually went more like this-"

"Yeah, w ell Moony no one like your version. Right Wormtail?" Sirius asked looking to Peter who nodded quickly.

"You're insane Sirius." Remus huffed as he kept working on his essay. You were smiling slightly while you all worked away. Even sharing a rather funny story that happened to you and your muggle friend back home. Everyone laughed even Remus. His face was cute when his eyes wrinkled and his smile was wide and showing off his teeth. Once the essays were all finished you all decided to head back for the night. Dylan had slightly pulled you aside and smiled.

"I think Sirius is gonna ask you to the dance. If you don't hurry you might be stuck going with him." He teased as you took a deep breath and nodded.

"Hey, Remus." You let out a deep breath and smile at him as his eyes met yours. "I uh. Was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance. With.. uh. Me?" You didn't know what you would do if he turned you down but you had to take the chance before Sirius asked you.

"Me?" He asked as he glanced to Sirius who looked quite amused. "uh. Sure?" His voice was soft and shy as a slight smile was now on his lips. Peter was grinning ear to ear bumping his shoulder into Remus.

"Cool." You smiled a soft blush on your cheeks before you and Dylan ran off. You were laughing once you were far enough away. "I CANNOT BELIEVE I JUST DID THAT!" You wanted to scream but you couldn't find the air and your heart was racing.

"I see that Miss-I-Know-What-I-Want." He teased before slinging his arm over your shoulder. "At least your going with your crush now."

"Oh no. We gotta get you and Emma going together." You chimed feeling like you could do anything right now. His face paled as he stared at you thinking you were kidding. But all you did was grab his hand and lead him back towards the school.

2 WEEKS LATER.

The Yule ball was starting within 2 hours and you had even managed to get Dylan going with his crush, none other than the Slytherin Quidditch Captian Emma. You were quite proud that you were able to help your best friend talk to the girl of his dreams.

"What was that you said about Slytherins?" You hummed as you helped him do his tie and fixed his hair.

"That they are amazing and super smart?" He sasses back before chuckled softly and pulling you into a hug. "Tonight is gonna be a great night Y/N! I can feel it!" You just shook your head and pulled yourself away from your best friend.

"Dylan you are absolutely insane, I love it." You teased before adding on a soft red lipstick to complete your look as you and Dylan made your way to the dance. Remus was waiting outside for you. Dylan squeezed your arm softly and gave you a smile.

"Go on I see Emma." He whispered before leaving your side as you approached Remus. He smiled sheepishly and quickly pulled out a flower from behind his back.

"This is for you." He bit his lip shyly hoping this would do. He wasn't sure what he was really doing at a dance. This was Sirius' and James' thing, not his.

"Thank you, Remus." You smiled and sniffed the flower before he held out his arm to you. You wrapped your hand around it as you two headed into the ball. James and Lily were already partying on the dance floor. Even Peter had managed to find a date. And from the looks of it, Sirius found several. You laughed as James started a funny dance towards you before hugging you.

"I was so glad to hear Remus finally got it in him to ask a girl out." He teased before you glared up at Remus playfully.

"Actually." You started before James chuckled.

"Oh I know, You asked him out." He smiled before lightly patted Remus' shoulder. You were so happy and ready to have the time of your life until a slow song played and James winked at you as he took Lily's hand and headed onto the dance floor. You smiled at them and looked around even Sirius was slow dancing with one of the girls.

"Hey. Uh." You heard Remus say as you looked up at him softly.

"Yes?" You hummed softly as he held out his hand to you softly and nodded towards the dance floor. What he didn't expect was you to take his hand and lead him onto the dance floor. He set his hand on your waist tightly holding your other as you set yours on his shoulder. At a time like this, you noticed that he was in fact quite tall and you were glad you were wearing heels to even it out a bit more.

The soft song played slow and beautifully and Remus seemed to really know what he was doing.

'You're in my arms and all the world is calm,

The music playing on for only two

So close together

And when I'm with you

So close to feeling alive'

He softly spun you around as you continued your dance, he was right on beat to the music and you were pleasantly surprised that was for sure. He offered you a smile as you shifted closer to him, he danced you in small circles. James even shot a smile over your way and you returned it. Your heart racing in your chest, after all this time you finally were dancing with Remus.

'A life goes by

Romantic dreams will stop

So I bid my goodbye and never knew

So close was waiting

Waiting here with you

And now forever I know

All that I wanted to hold you

So close'

By this point, the two of you were spinning flawlessly around the dance floor, but still managing to keep just to the section where your friends were. Remus wasn't much of a show-off but he did know how to make you smile.

"You look really beautiful Y/N." He whispered once you locked eyes with him, a smile growing wider on your smile. Your eyes looked at his lips as time seemed to stop and freeze.

'So close

To reaching that famous happy end

Almost

Believing this was not pretend

And now you're beside me

And look how far we've come

So far

We are

So close.'

Remus wanted nothing more to kiss you and you could tell by the way his eyes danced over yours but he spun you out of his arms and then back in close to his chest smiling widely at you as the music kicked up and you danced around the dance floor, everything felt so natural with him and you were getting quite used to this butterflies in your stomach and your racing heart.

'How could I face the faceless days

If I should lose you now?

We're so close

To reaching that famous happy end'

Almost believing this was not pretend

Let's go on dreaming for we know we are'

Remus and you had stopped spinning and he held your hand tightly pulling you against his chest as everything became a blur and you wanted nothing more than a kiss right now. It would make everything perfect. You bit your lip waiting, trying to tell him with your eyes what you wanted. He knew and as soon as you saw him lean down towards you, your eyes flutter shut.

'So close

So close

And still'

You could feel his breath on your lips and it made you tremble in his strong arms, your knees growing weak with anticipation. He was so close and you felt your heart pounding so hard in your chest you were sure he heard it. Hell, it was louder than the soft ending of the beautiful song.

So far'

Just before your lips were about to touch Sirius bumped into you both with his date.

"Oops, sorry Y/N, Moony. Didn't see you guys there." He chimed, both of your eyes snapped open and looked to you. You wanted to glare at him but Remus just chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. Another upbeat song started playing and Sirius grabbed both your hand and Remus' as he started this weird dance that involved a lot of jumping. His dance just looked happy to be there.

I shrugged looked up at Remus before starting to try and do this weird dance with Sirius, Remus slowly joined in as well. Soon we were dancing to all the songs, even James and Lily were with us. We were laughing and dancing and having the night of our lives. That was until it was basically over. The group of us were one of the lasts to leave.

"Hey Y/N, Remus? James, Lily, I and Samantha are heading to the astronomy tower to hang out. You two coming?" Sirius chimed as he had his arms wrapped around the pretty blonde he had been with most of the time.

"Nah, we're good," Remus answered before they headed off, I looked up at him and smiled slightly. He took my hand in his and walked me back towards my common room. But we stopped in the front courtyard, the soft music could still be heard and he looked at the half-moon knowing it wouldn't be long now. You squeezed his hand before cupping his cheek softly getting him to look at you.

"I had a lot of fun tonight Remus, the most fun ever." You smiled and he returned the smile as his free hand brushed your hair out of your face and behind your ear. It was stupid but it made you smile more as he leans down and placed a soft kiss to your forehead, wrapping his arms around you as you watched the quiet world around you.

You two stayed like that for some time before you let out a yawn and he leads you back to your common room door. Smiling at the photo you muttered the spell to open it before holding the painting and looking back at Remus.

"Thank you for everything Remus." You hummed and turned to head into your common room but he grabbed your hand before you could and pulled you to him as his lips softly met yours. He was trying his best not to mess this up, tonight had been perfect and it all felt so right. You hummed softly and ran a hand through his hair keeping him close.

The kiss was soft and simple but purely perfect. His soft lips moving carefully against yours, it made you smile and your heart race and it was amazing. You two pulled away breathless and smiled softly before you heard loud laughing as Dylan and Emma rounded the corner. You blushed and laughed as well as Dylan saw you two clearing knowing what was happening.

"I'll see you later Remus." You whisper and kiss his cheek as Dylan kisses Emma once before she heads off too. You and Dylan walk into the common room and fall onto the couch smiling.

"how'd –" Dylan started.

"It go?" You sighed happily "Amazing. What abo-"

"Me? Oh, Emma is amazing. Everything I've ever wanted. I cannot believe it." He hums before you both just sit there in silence reflecting on one of the best nights of your entire life. And both of you cannot wait to see your 'Partners' again.


	2. Oops; Neville X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry accidentally lets it slip that Neville has a crush on you. What happens next? Well you'll see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know this is super short and there's not much fluff so I was thinking of doing a 2nd part. Idk.

Another training session in the room of requirement began and completed as everyone was sneaking out to go back about their day.

"Hey! Y/n?" Your dear friend Harry called as you exited the room laughing lightly with Hermione about the latest homework. You paused and told Hermione to go on without you while you waited for Harry to caught up.

"What's up, Harry?" You hum putting on your Hogwarts robe your Hufflepuff house symbol presented proudly.

"Was wondering if you had finished the potions homework. Not that I wanted to copy or anything. Just thought we could work on it together by the lake? Ron hasn't down it either." He smiled dorkily, working on homework with those two meant you teaching everything and helping them not fail. Which you didn't mind at all. You looked out for the boys.

"Yeah sure. I don't have much going on. Didn't wanna go to Transfiguration anyway, then it was canceled." You praised quietly mainly because you couldn't stand changing innocent animals into objects. Not like it hurt them but you didn't want to have to do it.

"Oh yeah. I never get the spells quite right. The things always have tails or a leg." Harry snickered before Neville headed by waving to you both. His gaze lingering on you a little longer than it should of.

"Oh yeah, I know." You smile thinking back to all the transfiguration classes you shared with Harry before smiling extra wide at Neville. "Where do you think he's going?"

"Probably the library to get his homework down early. He's a bit like Hermione that way." Harry chuckled at the thought, Neville wasn't as smart but he did get all of his work done.

"Man. You should start bugging Neville or Hermione about helping you with potions." You kidded before grinning at Harry who just shook his head.

"And leave you all alone? Never." He taunted before you two headed down the hallway.

"I like that you taught us about Patronus's. I never knew they were so cool." You whisper slowly.

"Oh yeah, no problem. It helped me a few times so you never know." He took a delicate pause. "Your Patronus. The Dolphin. I just think it's really cool. Haven't seen that one before." He smiles and shoves his hands in his pockets as he walked.

"Yours is cool too. Stags are really pretty." You hum gently not fully understanding what your animal Patronus meant at this age.

"Neville's was cool too. It's a turtle. Makes sense though." Harry giggled softly and so did you.

"Yeah but now he's really come out of his shell. Brave little Gryffindor there." You snicker, thinking back to when you first met Neville in Charms class 2nd year.

"Yeah. He's really grown up. Even harboring a small crush on yo-" Harry promptly shut his mouth not believing he just said that. He promised Neville he wouldn't say a word.

"Oh really? On... what wait." You halted dead in your tracks and looked at your close friend Harry. "What do you mean on me. Neville has a crush on me."

"Y/n I didn't." He whispered but his eyes told you another story.

"Neville? Neville Longbottom? Innocent little Neville? He has a crush, on me?" Your cheeks went red as you didn't believe it. Neville and you were good friends. Having quite a few classes together and hanging out by the black lake to do homework. He never came across as nothing other than friendly. "Are you sure?" Your voice was a mere whisper, unsure if this was a joke or the truth.

"It's true. But you cannot tell Neville I told you! He made me promise not too!" Harry blurted out before face palming as Ron walked up with a grin.

"Hey guys, how's it goi-"

"Neville has a crush on me!?!?!" You squeaked looking at Ron who stared at Harry.

"You bloody told her?!?!?" Ron nearly shouted even though a few students were starting to look their way.

"I didn't mean too! It spilled it!" Harry defended himself but you were beyond happy. You had started crushing on the awkward Gryffindor about a year ago, and to know he liked you back. Well, that was amazing.

"Oi! Y/n. You cannot tell Neville you know. Got it?" Ron tried to reason with you but you just nodded not hearing a word the redhead said.

"Neville's going be so unhappy," Harry muttered before you snapped your attention back to the boys.

"Why? I like him back." You told them, even though you thought it was obvious. Guess not to these two, or Neville.

"Wait. What?" Ron and Harry spoke in unison before looking at each other.

"You're joking right?" Harry asked before you shook your head no.

"I'm going to go find Neville and do something I've wanted to do since last year." You chime before bouncing off down the halls.

"What's that?" Ron called after you.

"Kiss him!" You yelled back before speeding off down the hall. Ron and Harry looked at each other before quickly running after you.

Thankfully you were faster than the two boys and quickly found the odd Gryffindor about to enter the library.

"Neville! Wait up!" You called as he stopped in front of the library and smiled to you.

"Hey, Y/n. What's up-" his soft voice started but before he could finish you wrapped your arms around his neck and pressed your lips softly to his.

The boys skid to a stop as they saw you kissing a rather clueless Neville. Both their jaws falling open as they watched you.

You pulled away after a second seeing the confused look on Neville's face followed by his burning red cheeks.

"Y-y/n?" He stuttered completely confused before looking to Harry and Ron was this some kind of joke?

"I like you, Neville Longbottom, always have it seems. I never thought you would even look at a Hufflepuff like me that way until Harry told me I couldn't stop myself." You utter quickly hoping all this was okay.

Neville then glares to Harry who slips to hide behind Ron. But once his eyes fall back on you, he smiles and holds out his hand shyly. "C-care to join me for some reading?"

"I would love to." You took his hand and beamed at the boys before heading into the library with Neville.

He made you tell him everything that Harry and Ron said. Which you did still not believing he was crushing on you this whole time. You both take a seat at a table inside and hold hands while you read two different books together. Content as always. Even though he didn't ask you out officially you knew this was the origin of a divine relationship.

"What did I miss?" Hermione comes out of the library with a book in hand looking at the boys.

"Y/n liked Neville this whole time," Harry muttered as Ron nodded wordlessly.

"Well, of course, she's always staring at him all dreamy like. And he's all she ever talks about." Hermione laughs softly before heading towards the common room.

"Wait you knew?!?!" The boys yelled as they chased after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So second part where Neville takes you out on a date? I think it would be cute and you could laugh about how long it took you guys to realize you like each other and cuteness. I dunno. What do you guys think?


	3. Nothing But Trouble; James, Sirius, You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are nothing but trouble especially when you add in James Potter and Sirius Black. You guys have pulled off the greatest pranks at Hogwarts and always seem to get away with it. This time is no different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bunch of Gryffindor fun. You and the Marauders are buddies! You're a Marauder with the nickname Wings.

It was just supposed to be another ordinary Saturday. You were sitting in the common room trying to catch up on your DADA homework when Sirius and James run in roaring their heads off. You glance up and raise your eyebrow at your fellow Gryffindors. They don't even explain as they sit on either side of you squishing you in the middle.

"What did you two do now?" You giggle closing your textbook and looking from James to Sirius. Neither of them spoke a word before Remus and Pete walked in all wide-eyed.

"Someone put a Cantis curse on a Slytherin. Professor Slughorn isn't happy about it." Remus murmured before glaring to James and Sirius.

"Just wait till you see what we have planned for dinner!" Sirius almost screeched as he hopped up pulling you from the couch laughing softly.

"Planning on a little musical, boys?" You kidded before James leaped up as well and smirked.

"Those Slytherin's always look so mean. Might as well give them a song to sing and be happy!" James laughed before swinging his arm around your shoulder. You looked over to Remus and Peter who didn't look too pleased.

"Oh, cmon boys. It will be fun. Might as well get Ravenclaw as well! They have been really stuck up recently!" You supported before James and Sirius did too. It was many times that the boys didn't find trouble without you.

"Wings, I knew you'd see it our way." Sirius laughed and patted your shoulder. He loved referring to you as your marauder's nickname. Your Patronus was an eagle and it was like the best thing to Sirius who always wanted to play with his tiny bird friend.

"Whatever you say Padfoot." You mocked back before throwing your textbook onto the couch. "Shall we attend dinner than boys?"

With that all 5 of you were off, Remus was just going along to enjoy the show no doubt. At least this time it didn't hurt anyone. Peter was just eager to be able to attempt to do the spell. You all entered the Great Hall like any other day, now pulling this off without getting caught required a little distraction.

Sirius said he could handle that, little did you all know what he had in mind.

Dinner started the normal way, nothing really unique until Sirius flew in on his broom next to naked screaming at the top of his lungs.

"So much for not getting caught." You smiled to James before the 3 of you, Remus stayed seated, started shooting out Cantis spells at every Slytherin and Ravenclaw in the great hall. McGonagall and Dumbledore were trying to get Sirius to stop before they heard the two tables break out in song. Disney songs at that. Being a muggle-born did have some fun.

All the pure blooded Hufflepuff and Gryffindor watched and laughed as their fellow houses sing silly songs which only muggle born and half-bloods knew.

It was fun none the less and with the teachers now distracted by the singing students, Sirius got away to redress. But it went terribly wrong when James shot the Cantis spell at McGonagall. Every Gryffindor froze as they watched the head of their house break out in song.

Laughter then erupted again and you looked at James before grabbing Peter and Remus running out of the dinner hall as students started dancing and singing on tables.

It was quite a show. Once back in your common rooms you all laughed and collapsed on the various couches and chairs.

"I cannot believe you hit McGonagall!" You almost shouted with laughter as you held your stomach. A poorly redressed Sirius went wide-eyed before roaring with laughter as well. Remus looked at his friend and couldn't suppress a light chuckle. It had been pretty funny after all. Peter laughed whole heartedly and James pulled you close into a laughing hug so you two could die of laughter together.

This had to be the best prank of your lives, that was until McGonagall was standing in front of all of you scowling. James was the first to notice and elbowed you before you kicked Sirius who glared at you before looking to the head of Gryffindor. Remus and Peter followed and seemed to sink into their chairs trying to hide.

James put on a brave face while you tried to fix your appearance knowing this was going to end badly.

"10 points from all of you for turning the Great Hall into a foolish flamboyance hodgepodge." She nearly growled before starring at you, James and Sirius. "As far for you three. For no uncertainty influencing this mayhem. Detention for this following week. Every evening at 8." And with that, she was leaving.

You and James let out a soft sigh you didn't know you were holding in as she turned around in the doorway. "Oh. And by the way. 50 points to Gryffindor for the enormously entertaining evening." She smiled proudly at her students before leaving.

Sirius sprung up and basically cheered as he pulled you up and started to dance around the room like an idiot. "I KNEW SHE COULDN'T STAY MAD AT US."

You just giggled and pulled him into a hug. "You are by far the worst at distractions. We need to work on that."

"It worked didn't it Wings? Unless you were too distracted of course." He wiggled his eyebrows before you shoved him so he fell on the couch.

"You wish Sirius." You huffed crossing your arms with a grin as James stood up.

"She's right Sirius why would she want you when she could have Lucius." He teased before pretending to swoon. "Oh, Lucius tell me again how pretty I am. Tell me how pretty I make you feel. Tell me how we will rule the school. Put your snake tongue down my throat!" James practically moaned acting like a teenage hormonal girl.

Your cheeks went hot pink before shoving him. "Hey! Piss off! I've only even talked to him once!" You pouted slightly before glaring at your friends. You knew it was all fun and games until Peter stood up to join in.

"Her crush isn't even Lucius! It's Snivellus!" Peter shouted before you turned around and glowered at him as he sunk back down to hide behind the chair Remus was seated in.

"Y/n? Liking Snivellus! You're out of your mind Peter!" Sirius shouted before laughing. "As much as we mess with him? I don't think any girl would want that greasy haired monstrous nincompoop."

You rolled your eyes at Sirius. At a lot of the time, you didn't let the boys pick on one student. A lot of the teasing of Severus had stopped when you befriended the boys. But you couldn't show weakness.

"Who says I even like a Slytherin? Maybe it's a Gryffindor." You taunted, caressing Remus' scarred cheek before winking and leaving the common room.

Everyone went wide eyed, and a blush spread on Remus's cheeks as everyone stared at him. "HOW THE HELL DOES SHE FANCY MOONY AND NOT ME?" You overheard Sirius scream before giggling before popping your head back in the room.

"Anyone up for some Quidditch practices? I feel like beating the shit out of all of you." You harassed before winking.

"Oh. You're not gonna be able too if I knock you off your broom first!" James laughed before rushing out of the room to go get his Quidditch gear first.

"Last one there has to bath Professor Slughorn!" You yelled before chasing down the hall after James. The three boys looked at each other before sprinting out of the common room to try and caught up with you and James.

You loved your boys and they loved you. However, you couldn't help but glare at James and Sirius come Monday at 8 pm. When the three of you were scrubbing the floors in the dungeon for several hours.

"Hey. I got this idea. What if we made all the 7th years shrink." James whispered to you as you both scrubbed the floors.

"Haven't we got in enough trouble?" you teased before glancing towards where McGonagall was reading. "What if we did it to all the teachers too?" You grinned devilishly.

"I like the way you think Wings." James smiled as you all scrubbed the floors with happy smiles. Oh, you were fine with detention for the rest of the year with these beautiful pranks.


	4. Girl Time; Fred, George, You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're having a rather bad day, Fred and George quickly making it better proving they are the best friends in the world.

You sighed at you sat in the common room. Most other Gryffindors were outside playing or doing something productive. But not you, sadly. Most of your house members were nice and invited you along sometimes but you never felt like you fit in. So you curled up on the couch by the fireplace sketch book in lap, sketching out a photo of a rather cute boy in your house. He was a year older than you but that didn't stop your crush.

But as your two friends rather stormed into the common room you slammed your book shut looking up at them. Feed and George were smiling until they looked at you. "What's wrong Y/n?" Fred asked as he sat beside you.

George sat in the chair to your left and touched your shoulder. "Why are you inside on a day like this?"

You let sigh, surely they knew. "You guys are like my only friends. Besides like Harry and Ron but they are a grade younger and I don't see them a lot. And it's not like I have any female friends to do anything with, ever." You huffed more mad about not being able to keep a female friend than anything else. Hermione was nice but it was clear she didn't prefer having you around when she was alone. You just bothered her.

"Hey, you have us. Do we not count?" Fred smiled poking your side to try and make you laugh.

"I know our red gorgeous locks are scary. Buy I think I can do some fine makeup." George teased before you looked between the boys.

"Are you offering what I think you are offering?" You looked between them with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course Y/n! We don't wanna see you down. Cmon! I'm sure we can find some cute boys to talk about too!" Fred chuckled as he stood holding out his hand for you.

"And don't forget how Rachels muggle clothing choices are horrid. Like girl. Green and pink do not go together unless you're a watermelon." George smiled as he stood as well.

You laughed softly before grabbing friends hand and standing up as you headed up to your room to get your things. The three of you then sat on your bed as you dumped your makeup all over your blankets.

"Well have at it boys." You teased before George grabbed your hand and put a makeup brush in it.

"You first Y/N make me pretty." He smiled at you before you just laughed softly. Soon enough the three of you were doing each other's makeup and laughing about it the whole time.

"Did you see Matthew today. He was looking so cute in those black jeans." Fred giggled before applying lipstick to you.

"And the way those tan pants hugged Anthony's ass? Like oh god." George chuckled before applying his own eye shadow.

"And don't get me started about how dreamy Sam is." You smiled before blushing hotly as the boys looked at you.

"You like Sam?" The boys both said before giggling.

"Shush! You can't tell anyone!" You nearly whined before the boys locked their lips and threw away the key.

"Your secret is safe with us. But he does have nice eyes." Fred hummed while perfecting your eyeliner.

"And a toned bod." George checked himself in a mirror before blowing a kiss.

"And the most beautiful voice ever." You chime all dreamy like. The three of you keep talking about your crush and makeup and girl things that you didn't know you needed until then. Fred and George surely were the best friends you could ask for. That was until you remembered you left your sketchbook in the common room!

Quickly you jolted off the bed and ran downstairs to see Harry and Ron flipping through it. You quickly grabbed it as Sam walked over asking who's it was. "Mine it's mine!" You squeak before Fred and George come running down the stairs.

"Y/n you alright?" Fred started but the whole room breaks out in laughter. Looking between you, Fred and George. Surely the makeup wasn't the best but it wasn't that bad, was it? You wanted to cry and run and hide before Fred and George stepped in front of you.

"Don't laugh cause you aren't good enough friends to be there for your best friend and do whatever she needs." Fred cut sharply through the air, everyone stopped laughing and stared.

"It takes a real man to be able to cut contour like this and I know none of you can." George scolded before they hugged you and you three, headed upstairs.

But someone grabbed your arm stopping you on the stairs. "Y/n hey. I uh. You're really good at drawing. I liked your work." Sam whispered nervously.

You smile lightly before glancing towards the boys then back at your crush. "Th-thanks that means a lot."

"I uh. I really liked the one of me. Harry tells me you only draw people who really inspire you and I uh. I'd like to get to know you better if you know what I mean. Maybe we could hang out sometime?" Sam smiled shyly before letting go of your arm.

"Yes! I mean yeah. That be cool."

"Cool. I'm glad." He smiled before you ran up the stairs nearly screaming at your boys as you all started to remove the makeup and gossip even more about what you were even going to wear on a date with Sam.

You and the boys now constantly had a girls night. Especially after a date with Sam. They wanted all the juicy details and you figured actually female friends weren't needed when you had two best friends like these. And they were all you needed.


	5. A Caring Hand; Newt x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt comes down with a high fever and it's up to you to take care of him until he feels better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request made by Rose! Hope I did it justice hon! :)

Newt had been down in his suitcase all day it seemed. Ever since he returned to America to deliver his book to you and Tina. You both were thrilled to read it and he was taking some time off to just be able to hang with you guys. Expect it was colder than what he was used too, that's for sure. 

Once you and Queenie returned from the Bakery where Jacob worked with pastries in a brown paper bag. Tina looked at you two before sighing softly and going back to straightening up the house even though it was fine. 

"What's wrong Teenie? I thought you and Newt we going to the new museum?" Queenie asked as you and her head into the kitchen to make dinner. 

"Newt was so excited for it, what happened?" You asked as you pulled your wand and helped by setting the table. 

"That's what I thought but he's been in his case ever since you two left. He said he just had to check on a few creatures but he's still in there." Tina sighed and shook her head. 

You glanced towards the case before rolling your eyes, "Oh Newt. I'll go fetch him." You opened the case and stepped inside and down the stairs into the small room looking around but Newt wasn't there. You walked out to see a bunch of creatures gathered around something, no someone, NEWT!

"Guys get down here! He's hurt!" You called up before rushing over towards Newt, touching the creatures softly to let them know it was okay. When you kneeled beside Newt you ran your hand over his cheek before dropping your head. He had a fever that was clear, probably passed out from dehydration. 

Queenie and Tina were behind you as Queenie gasped loudly. "Tina help me get him upstairs, Y/N grab the cauldron we're gonna brew him a potion," Queenie ordered as she and Tina helped Newt up the stairs. You ran and got the Cauldron before filling it with the ingredients to make a fever reducer. Then following the girls up the stairs. 

Newt was laying in his bed as the three of you quickly made the potion, you volunteered to look after him since you didn't have a job that required you to leave home. 

As soon as you force fed Newt the potion, not three minutes later did he wake up looking very ill. 

"Hey, Newt. How ya feeling?" You whisper as you press a soft wet washcloth to his forehead to make sure his head didn't get too hot. 

"H- hey Y/N" He croaked out before closing his eyes, his hand resting on your leg just to know you were close. 

"You're sick. But no worries, I'm gonna take care of you. I studied healing quite a bit in school." You smile before helping him sit up and making him drink some water. 

"We gotta keep you hydrated." She smiles before laying him back down and pulling the blanket up to his shoulders tucking him in. 

"Y/n, thank you so-" Newt started but you put your finger to his lips. 

"Don't speak, save your energy." You smiled before laying the washcloth over his forehead before getting off the bed. "Get some rest, if you need me just call me." You look over him before heading back into the kitchen where Tina and Queenie were waiting for you. 

"He's gonna be okay, just a high fever." You hum before sitting down and you all eat the meal Queenie prepared. Before long Queenie and Tina as off to bed as you stay in the kitchen having a cup of tea. You were pretty worried about Newt, magic people didn't get sick often but when they did it was serious. 

You were lost in your own thoughts for a while before you heard someone run to the bathroom then you heard someone gagging. Setting your tea down you run and see Newt losing his stomach into the toilet. You kneel beside him and stroked his back softly. 

When he finished he sat back and looked at you clearly embarrassed but you didn't let him be for long. Wetting a washcloth and wiping his mouth before smiling at him. "Feel better now?" You hum before running your fingers through his sweat-damp hair to push it out of his eyes. 

He nodded and you helped him back to bed before tucking him in again. But as you turned to leave he grabbed your arm slightly. "S- stay with me?" His voice was low and he knew what he was asking of you but he felt horrible and didn't want to be alone. 

"Alright, Newt. Move over a bit." You whisper as he did and you crawled into the bed with him holding him softly. "Try and get some sleep." Even though he felt so cold his body was so warm, but it felt nice when the air was cold. You snuggled into him kissing the top of his head before you both managed to fall asleep together. 

The next morning Newt was awake before you and bouncing around the apartment happily, even checking on his creatures. He felt so much better, but as for you. You had gotten whatever he had and felt like shit laying in his bed all day. 

"Ya know, at least now I can repay the favor." He whispered dabbing a soft wet washcloth on your forehead as you whined. 

"I didn't think it would be so soon." You whispered before closing your eyes until you felt a soft kiss on your cheek. 

"Well, when you get better I'll take you to the museum okay? Tina when with Queenie today. It will be just our day." He hums softly looking at you with his eyes full of care and something else you didn't recognize. 

"I can't wait, Newton." You whispered before smiling and falling asleep. 

You know what they say when our loves one need us most our true feelings show.


	6. Firewhiskey Holidays, Severus X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A string of hidden one night stands between You and Severus Snape lead in a direction no one could of guessed. Well maybe Albus knew, but you didn't expect any of this to happen!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so long and full of SMUT. I've worked on this for like 2 weeks and I finally finished it. enjoy~

The gentle morning light caressed your face as you were sleeping off your latest hangover. Halloween had been last night and as the students were throwing their parties and what not so were the teachers.

You smiled slightly thinking back to some of the things that happened within Dumbledore's office last night. McGonagall and you doing karaoke to muggle songs you both hardly knew. Various teachers wearing cute masks and Muggle candies being served just about everywhere. And let's not forget the booze. Firewhisky, as much as everyone could drink. Albus really knew how to throw a party.

That's when you heard a soft groan from beside you and glanced over to see none other than Severus Snape, the Potions teacher laying beside you, rather naked. A smile formed on your lips before glancing around his bedroom, you were quite accustomed to waking up here. However, neither of you would admit that you actually needed each other. With a soft sigh eyes traveling over him, you leaned over and placed a soft kiss to his cheek before getting out of the bed and collecting your robes. Slipping them on you gave him one last glance before making the trek from the dungeons to your room on the second floor.

It was early before 7 am for sure, a concealing spell made it look as if you were awake and well dressed as always. Humming softly to yourself as you rather danced down the halls in your own little world until you stumbled into Albus.

"Good Morning, Y/N. You look rather cheerful this morning." He smiles, knowing all too well what happened. Every teacher knew about Severus' and your little love affair. Though no one ever seemed to mention it around either of you, they wished the two of you would get together.

"I slept really well last night, Firewhisky will do that." You smile at your own joke before offering Albus a warm smile. Every morning after drinking too much and spending the night with Severus you always felt so much better.

"As I'm sure a certain Potions Professor had nothing to do with it." He teased before gesturing for her to follow him as they headed back towards her room. You blushed softly, knowing it was no secret that you and Severus spent the night together. You were all over him at the party last night, you always were when you were drunk and he never seemed to mind it.

/////Just thinking about last night gave you shivers. Severus and you laughing at the idea of Muggles actually dressing up so silly like and going door to door for candy. Leaning on him as the firewhisky started to make your legs like jello. His soft smile as he wraps an arm around your lower back. Your lips leaving a small hickey or two on his neck teasing him before you both headed back to his room laughing and smiling. Him pushing you against every darkened corner just to press his warm body against you and claim your lips with his own.//////

"Y/N?" Albus hummed before softly setting a hand on your shoulder pulling you out of your little trance. You offer a sheepish smile before glancing at him.

"Sorry Albus, I got distracted." You whispered a soft pink tinting your cheeks as you looked down the hallway seeing a few students running about to have a little fun before breakfast.

"I've never known a Ravenclaw to get distracted unless it was with their nose in a book. Then again you have quite a reason to be distracted don't you?" His soft smile let you know he was just being playful and didn't mean to embarrass you.

"Albus you act as though it's to be some," You looked around before whispering "Scandal. It's just a few moments of weakness between consenting adults." Glancing around once more before you start on the changing staircase towards the second level of Hogwarts.

"It is, I haven't seen one like this since my teaching days." He chuckled tenderly before softly touching your arm once they were at the top of the changing staircase stopping you. "Severus, he isn't like anyone you've ever met. He's tough around the edges but is just afraid to be hurt again. He will attempt to push you away, don't let him." Albus' blue eyes softening as he looking into your E/C eyes with concern.

"Albus, it's just... sex." You whisper before putting your hand over his while smiling. "A good night one in a while. It's nothing serious, we aren't the type to marry and settle down." You squeezed his hand before heading off towards your room with a slight hop still in your step.

You knew you would never get a chance to be with Severus, not that you wanted a relationship anyway. Running your hand along the wall as you entered your classroom smiling to yourself. You didn't mind having a good night once in a while and didn't ever mind that it was with Severus. Looking over your desk you mumbled the counter concealing spell as you ran your fingers through your still disturbed sex hair. A smile on your lips as you headed into your adjoining studio dorm.

Once you saw yourself in the mirror you laughed softly running your hand over the hickeys on your neck that ran down your chest. Severus was always careful about hickeys and leaving them where you could hide them without a concealing spell. On very few, passionate occasions he let himself lose control. Last night was one of those nights.

////You two were making out in the school hallways after all. Being pushed up against the cold stone wall the chill easily slipping through your dress robes. Severus' body heat and hands setting your body on fire as well. You pulled him closer hands tangling your fingers in his soft raven locks. His hands moving to your hips to pull you even closer into his dark robes. By now you could feel his erection forming through his tight trousers and it only spurred you on more to do naughty things in the hallways. A soft hiss left his lips as you slid a hand down his chest grazing your fingers slowly over the bulge in his pants. He moved his lips down to your neck biting you quite roughly making you whimper while you bit your lip. "Severus- Ah. Please." You whispered as he quickly took your hand in his and nearly ran down the stairs to the dungeon./////

"Professor Lawson?" A small voice called from your office. You quickly redid the concealing spell and headed out to see one of your 2nd-year students looking nervously.

"What is it, Timothy?" You hum as you touch his head softly before gesturing for him to sit down in the comfy chairs you had in your office. It was well lit and full of soft colors that made it inviting and a happy space for anyone.

"I- I forgot to turn in my report last class because I had lost my notebook. I- well. Would you still accept it?" His voice got smaller as he sat in the big chair staring at his feet. You kneeled beside the chair and petting his head softly.

"Did Carter take your notebook again?" You whispered tenderly watching as the small boy nodded. A sad smile on your lips as you held out your hand. "Of course I'll accept it, Timothy. But I will be having a talk with Carter about this foolishness, don't worry I'll leave you out." You hum as the small boy looks up at you with big brown eyes a small smile on his mouth.

"Really? You would do that for me, Professor?" His eyes seemed to sparkle and you nodded before you stood setting the report on your desk before smiling to the young boy.

"Of course Timothy. If he bothers you again let me know. Now go on, you're going to be late for breakfast." You hold out your wand and open your office door for him as he adjusts his bag on his shoulder before nodding.

"Thank you, Professor!" He nearly cheers as he bounces up and heads out the door calling out to some passing friends no doubt. You turn to the report and glance over it, Timothy was a good student and the sweetest Ravenclaw. A house after your own heart being one when you attended Hogwarts all those years ago.

Walking back into your adjoining dorm you shut the door behind you and quickly bath so you wouldn't smell of firewhiskey and potions at this morning's breakfast. Everyone knew but you never wanted to be a dead give away. After your bath, you got out and dressed in dark blue robes before throwing your wet hair up into a bun before making your way to breakfast.

You weren't the last to arrive, in fact, you had even arrived before Severus which was rare. Then again he was still sound asleep when you had left, last night clearly taking a toll on him. Taking your seat beside McGonagall, you shoot her a soft smile.

"Goodmorning, Minerva." You hum as you look over all of the students filling into the great hall after all the parties and such last night. Quite a few students were still sleeping off last night no doubt.

"Morning Y/N, Sleep well?" She chimed as everyone starts to eat. She wasn't trying to pry, she never was. She was one of your closest friends here. Minerva and Filius, they were always there for you.

"I did in fact, what about yourself?" You replied before starting on your toast. You didn't have much of a hangover thankfully, then again it didn't take much firewhiskey for you to admit your feelings for the potions professor.

"After making sure the rest of the professors made it to their quarters safely I did sleep rather peacefully." She remarked before starting on her own breakfast. There was quite a bit of small talk between the two of you. Nothing really important was discussed, just about the upcoming Quidditch game and what you both would do over Christmas.

By the time breakfast was over Severus still hadn't arrived, worried that he might be having a really bad hangover you went to the kitchen and fixed him a plate before stopping by the hospital wing and grabbed a bottle of Drought of Resaca, a little potion you had invented back in high school to cure headaches and nausea. Mainly as a way to ace your N.E.W.T.S after a night of drinking. With these items, you quickly made your way to the dungeons knowing Severus had a class this morning.

Once you entered his office you knocked on the door to his adjoining quarters with no answer you entered to see him hiding his face in a pillow groaning. Looking over him you let out a soft chuckle before setting the items on the table by his bed. Sitting on 'your' side of the bed you place your hand on his back before seeing the surprise on his face when he lifts his face enough to see you.

"Y/n...?" he hesitated before sitting up slightly, not caring about the blankets falling and pooling around his waist. "Why- what are you doing here?" His voice was rough and hoarse, his black eyes squinting in the slightly lite room, he even looked a bit green.

"Shush. I brought you some things you have class soon." You whispered before popping the top off of the Drought of Resaca, holding the purple liquid up to his lips. "It's not the best tasting but it works." Without his consent, you poured the thick liquid into his mouth. He gagged slightly once he swallowed his eyes even started to water a bit. Gently you wiped a tear rolling down his cheek before putting the plate of food on his lap.

"Eat, it will limit the after effects of the potion." you directed before moving to pull out new dressing robes from his clothes and pick the old ones off the floor. Setting the new ones on the bed as you lit the fireplace with your wand.

"Why are you doing this?" He puzzled, quite thankful for all of this but didn't understand why you were doing this. Maybe Dumbledore had asked her too, or maybe she felt bad about being with him last night. Now a slight frown appeared on his lips. Of course, she regretted being with him last night, she always did. He shouldn't let it continue but the way she always said his name stirred him on and he couldn't stop once he kissed her.

"You weren't at breakfast, and I figured you were still hungover. So," eluded the question before offering a sheepish smile setting out undergarments for him as well. "Do I need a reason to care about one of my fellow co-workers?" Mumbling you knew the reason you were here. You knew it was because you were in love with the Professor most students hated. But here you were making sure he wouldn't be late for class.

"You aren't required to do this. Even if Albus asked," He scoffed "I'm more than capable of taking care of myself." Still, he finished the plate and set it to the side as he swung his legs over to the side of his bed and got up. You knew he was still naked and even though you wanted to look you knew you shouldn't.

"Albus didn't ask me, Severus. I just care about you." Sighing you set the tiny bottle on the plate before turning your back to him so he could dress.

As soon as he said he was decent you turned around and helped him with the many buttons on his robes before running your fingers through his hair to straight it out. He just looked at you, even closing his eyes a moment to indulge in the feeling of your hands for just a bit.

"I will never understand why you care about me," he muttered before opening his black eyes again to look down at you. You let a slight smile slip onto your lips before standing up a bit straighter.

"You don't have to understand it, you just have to respect it." You admitted before taking a deep breath and placing a soft kiss on his chapped lips. Your hands softly resting on his chest, you couldn't help it. He looked so kissable right now. He was stunned, to say the least, but slowly he found his arms snaking around her waist slowly. Ever bad thought slipping from his mind as you two shared this embrace.

Smiling softly against his lips you opened your mouth slightly, pulling on his bottom lip softly with your teeth. A breathy laugh left your lips as you released his lip and he looked gorgeous as his dark eyes flickered open then raising one eyebrow in a challenge like a manner. All you did was place a slightly rougher kiss to his lips with had every nerve in his body coming alive.

Whatever you saw in him he would never know, but you kiss was just as intoxicating as firewhiskey and he couldn't ever get enough. His hands pulled you closer hoping he wasn't overstepping as he slid one down to your arse. But judging by the soft moan you let out against his lips you didn't mind. That's when you found yourself being thrown onto his bed for the millionth time it seemed, but it would never be enough.

The way he removed his outer robe and left on his button up shirt and vest before crawling onto the bed over you. Hunger very apparent in his eyes. His lips landing on your neck as you let out a soft sigh of pleasure. Your hand snaking its way through his hair and tugging slightly when he let his teeth sink into your skin. Tipping your head back you ran your other hand down his chest slowly, both of you know where it was going. Where you both wanted this to lead, but neither of you would admit it. That was until.

"Professor Snape?" Called a student in his office. Both of you slightly groaned before he kissed you once more.

"I forgot I have a class to teach." He sighed in annoyance before removing himself from the bed and returning his robes to his body. But his arousal was still present in his pants. You got up and pulled him into a hug before slipping your hand to grab his cock through his pants.

"We will finish this later." You smirked placing a kiss on his cheek before casting a concealing spell over the both of you. Severus took a moment to regain himself before entering his office with a book in his hand looking at the student.

"Why are you not in the classroom." He hissed as he pushed the child out of his office and nearly tugged him down the hall with him to his potions classroom. Even though this act was a bit aggressive he was actually in a pretty good mood.

You waited a few minutes before you deemed it safe to exit his office and head towards your own classroom when you ran into Fred and George Weasley who were no doubt up to something.

"Fred, George whatever are you two doing heading to Potions. You don't have it this period." You inquired before crossing your arms over your chest.

"Well, Professor Lawson. We could ask you the same. We could also ask why you were exiting Snape's office in a manner of not wanting to be caught." Fred smirked before George followed up with a grin.

"Unless you were looking for a few potions for class today?"

You glared at the boys, they were two of your favorite students and they were bloody brilliant. "Boys, it's not safe to meddle about in the dungeons. Come, I'll escort you both to Transfiguration myself." And with that, you and the boys were headed off to the classroom. The just whispering among themselves but all it took was a glare from you to quiet them.

Once you were outside the door, you opened it and lead the boys in. McGonagall gave you a questionable look as she was about to give the boys detention no doubt. "Professor, sorry for disturbing but the Weasley boys were helping me collect and care a few items from the hospital wing for class today. I'm sorry I kept them." You nodded to her before the boys quickly took their seats.

"I'll let them slide this time, but don't make a habit of it boys." McGonagall shot you a raised eyebrow before a sly wink as you left the room with a smile on your face. You were sure she would want details later and she would get them for sure.

While avoiding thoughts of a certain black-haired professor you headed off to your classroom smiling as you entered. None of your students would be arriving for another 20 minutes. It gave you time to reflect and decide what creature you wanted to teach them about today. Finally deciding on teaching them about Runespoors you quickly sent an owl to Hagrid to retrieve one for class.

You and Hagrid worked closely with magical beasts, breeding and collecting various potion ingredients from them. It was your profession before you were asked to take a teaching position at Hogwarts, replacing Hagrid. You still asked for his help while you had classes. Someone had to look after the creatures and he was the most willing. Sure you could have kept the creatures on the farm you had, but it was easier to make a new world for them in a small hut a few yards from Hagrid's shack in the forbidden forest which only opened with a key made of Manticore fangs. Putting an undetectable extension charm on the small shack was easy. Setting it up in various living spaces for the creatures was a bit harder, then moving them was a task in its self. Thankfully extension charms worked on everything, including bags.

Collecting everything you would need for class outside you just waited for the arrival of your students. Once all 15 of them, including the famous Harry Potter and friends, were present and accounted for you all made the trek down to Hagrid's shack.

You didn't let anyone complain as you then asked everyone to gather around you while you started class.

"Does anyone know what a Runespoor is?" You questioned looking over the faces of your students.

"It's a three-headed snake Professor!" Hermione, thank god for her, answered.

"That's correct Ms. Granger. A Runespoor is a three-headed snake from Burkina Faso, a country in Africa. They are also the only creature, to our knowledge, that lays its eggs through its mouth." You smiled as you saw Hagrid holding his arms close to his chest. The class started to whisper among each other before you glared their way.

"Thank you, Hagrid." You hummed as you held out your hands making a soft hissing noise as the 2 foot curled up white snake popped on of his heads up before the other two. It then slivered it's way over onto your hands curling up again but this time with his heads watching the students.

"I know he doesn't look like much now, but he's gonna grow to be 6 to 7 feet long." You rub the snake's body where it's 3 heads join together.

"Professor I thought Runespoors were supposed to be orange and black?" Hermione questioned holding her notebook and wand to her chest.

"You would be correct Ms. Granger. Little Dimitri here is albino. It's a very very rare case even in the magic world. His family tried to kill him by leaving him for dead. Runespoors are very weak and vulnerable when they are newborns. Their parent's need to protect them until they are a few months old. I found this little guy on my last trip to Africa and I couldn't just leave him." You smiled and stroked one of his 3 heads, he seemed to look happy while you did so.

"Why is he so tiny?" Draco called out moving forward.

"Mr. Malfoy, he is still a child. Like many of you. He has a long way to grow." You held out the snake to the white haired boy. "Don't be afraid, he's harmless and shy."

"I'm not afraid!" Draco nearly shouted but you saw his shaking hands as he lifted them to the snake. After his last interaction with a slightly dangerous creature, he was scared. But this was a snake and he was in Slytherin for crying out loud. You slowly put the small snake into his hands watching them both closely.

"He's not very scaley." A young Slytherin girl, Dalia, stepped up to look at the snake.

"He is currently shedding, his scales will grow back. Unlike normal Runespoors, albino ones shed their full scales. The scales can be used in potions such as Drought of Resaca, almost every potion for mental agility, and the rarer Interna Cura." You went on to tell how to take care of one and how to handle an adult one if you ever came across one. Even practicing a few harmless spells on the little one.

After about 2 hours you dismissed class, "I would like everyone to write a short report on which magical creature they would like to learn about next and why. Class dismissed." You then headed back to the small shack with Hagrid.

"Thank you, again, Hagrid. I'm glad I can rely on you to watch these creatures when I'm not around." You hum holding the small Runespoor up to your shoulder as he wraps around your neck resting against the heat there.

"Of course, Y/N. It's my pleasure." He smiled and looked down at you before unlocking the shack and entering after you did. You moved through the small collection and treating area you created before heading out into the vast area where the creatures were. You held out your arm to the ground near the other 3 Runespoors as the small albino one left your neck and made its way onto the ground.

Looking at the larger Runespoors you smiled and touched the spot between their eyes. They loved this spot petted or touched. "Taking good care of him like always huh? Good. Help him grow up strong like you two." You hum before nodding to the snakes as if they could understand you. Leaving the desert-like area where the snakes were you saw the mooncalves dancing in their full moon area. Surely they would be breeding soon and that excited you. Heading back to the collection shack where Hagrid had informed you that the only Augurey was sick.

"He hasn't even been eating recently. I'm worried." Hagrid expressed while petting the greenish-black feathers of the medium sized bird.

"Hey there, Severo. You feeling under the weather huh?" You whispered touching his black beak as it was streaked with white from illness. "This isn't good at all. Hagrid I think I will take him with me. He needs to Especially medicine and I require help to make it. I will let you know of his status by nightfall." You held out your arm for the bird, he weakly climbed on before making his way to your shoulder, lodging yourself between your shoulder and neck.

"Make sure you feed the Bicorn's, Yeva is pregnant and needs extra protein these last few weeks." With a smile, you slip on a heavier over robe with a hood and pull it up to keep the small bird warm in the cold November breeze. Then you left the shack quickly making your way back to the school.

Your first stop was Pomona Sprout you needed a few ingredients from her before you could head to Severus. Mandrake Restorative Draught was one of the potions that were needed to help Severo heal. Quickly talking with her about getting matured Mandrake roots and insisting it was an emergency. She quickly supplied you with what you needed and you were running down the hall to Dumbledores office.

"Y/n? What is it?" Dumbledore asked, concern filling his face as you removed the hood and showed the sick bird on your shoulder.

"If it isn't too much to ask, I need a feather and tear from your Phoenix. It's one of the only things that can save him." You petted the bird as it let out a pitiful chirp.

"Why yes of course." He quickly moved over and collected a feather before holding up a vile to the bird's eye asking for a tear which it supplied. Once you were handed these items you put them in your robe pockets before nodding to him.

"Y/n? You are going to Severus correct?" You had nearly run out of the office before nodding.

"Yes, I am. Even I need help sometimes Albus." You smile softly before heading out and towards the dungeons, racing down the halls and stairs. You had pulled your hood back up to hide your creature from the students just in case.

Once reaching the Potion Masters classroom you burst in as he was talking to none other than Fred and George Weasley. Stopping mid-sentence Severus stared at you.

"I need your help, Severus." Your sad voice made his eyes go wide as he gestured you over.

"Get out, you two have Detention for the rest of the week." He hissed as you came over and removed your hood. The last thing the Weasley boys saw was Snape moving his hands towards your face and leaning in.

The Weasley boys then ran to the Gryffindor common room to tell the other students about the new romance between the two professors.

"He's sick Severus. I need your help to make the potions to cure him." You whisper as his hands cup the bird and remove him from your neck.

"It's a bad case of Blood Malediction. Did you get the feather and tear yet?" He whispered holding the bird and stroking its feathers.

"I did." You quickly emptied your pockets, setting everything on the desk then pulling a small container from around your neck.

"Salamander blood as well. To help him heal faster." You were nearly in tears as Severus handed you the bird back before quickly getting to work making the two potions at once.

Two hours later, applying both potions one to the bird's feathers and skin and the other into his mouth and he was healing at a fast rate. You cried tears of joy and wrapped your arms around Severus holding him tightly.

"Thank you, so much." You sniffled as you still held onto him watching your bird now stretch his wings before chirp at you happily.

"Don't thank me yet, he needs to be fed this potion every 3 hours to make sure he is fully healed." Severus' voice was calm as he watches the bird before looking to her. "How did you come by an Augurey? Aren't they meant to tell death?"

"No, they aren't. They can just foretell rain. Little Severo here found me. During one of my collections in the forbidden forest. His chirping alerted me that rain was coming and he liked the taste of Angel's Trumpet. Phoneix's are immune to their poison." You hummed while you reached out and stroked Severo.

"Severo?" He asked raising an eyebrow to you. Blushing softly you glanced up at him before shrugging.

"I didn't wanna be too cheesy and name him Severus." You whispered before turning your attention back to the bird.

"Why would you want to name one of your creatures after me?" He watched her closely trying to read her, sure he could read her mind but he swore he would never do that to her.

"Because" You whispered before turning to him. "He's strong and stunning and mysterious and beautiful and damage. Like a certain Potions Master, I know." A heated blush spread on your cheeks before he just stared at you. Roughly he shoved you against the desk, blocking you from getting again, hand closed tightly around your arm.

"Do not play games with me Y/N." He hissed out in warning before you smiled softly. You knew this was an act, you knew he was scared. Without saying a word you grabbed the opening of his robes and pulled him to you, pressing your lips against his with a smug smirk.

He wanted to resist, to tell her to stop toying with him. But in his moment of weakness, he melted into her. Their lips moving in sync with each other desperately to finish what had started this morning. His hands snaked under your thighs, lifting you up onto his desk as he stood between your thighs. Your legs went around his waist to pull his hips into your with a moan. His arousal already tenting his pants as he parted from the kiss.

"You are vexatious." He cursed as you reached your hands to quickly undo his pants.

"Do explain Severus. How Vexatious am I? Do I exasperate you? Irritate you? Provoke?" You purred your voice like honey in his ear as you kissed at the tender skin of his neck. Your hands quickly snaking their way to pull out his cock, the only answer he gave was a groan. His head falling forward onto your shoulder. You smirked and stroked his cock torturously slow before his hips started thrusting into your hands weakly.

"Y/N." He nearly whined but bit his lip to keep himself quiet but he couldn't help the small "Please" roll off his lips. You almost didn't believe you could bring this dark and terrifying man to beg. Need was filling you almost as fast as it was him. You quickly hiked up your teaching robes and removed your underwear as you pulled him closer. He clearly got the hint because as soon as you released his cock, he was pushing into you. One hand around your back the other on the desk for balance. Your hands were in his hair pulling his lips to yours once again.

HIs thrusts were slow and firm as if he wanted to live through his feeling for the rest of his life. You let out moan after moan against his lips as his pace picked up. Soon your hands were running down his back, nails scratching him through the layers of clothes he was wearing. It was more than enough to cause his hips to snap forward into you harder as the desk started to creak.

"Fuck. Severus. Baby. Yes." You moan out totally forgetting where you were, all that mattered was Severus and how good you made each other feel right now. His moans soon matched yours as his hands gripped your hips tightly. From the sweat dripping down his forehead, causing a few locks of black hair to stick there as he pounded into you. To the way, his eyes stared right through your soul it seemed. You knew he was close, and do to the warm build up in your lower stomach and the aching desire in your lower regions, you knew you wouldn't last much longer either.

You both were dancing on the edge of bliss, so close. A few more thrusts and you both would be crying out and clinging to each other as your bodies trembled through it. However, you wouldn't get that.

Just as you both were about to finish, Lucius Malfoy walked through the door with a smirk on his face. "Severus, Y/n." He greeted unphased.

You both paused and hurried to quickly fix yourselves. You making sure Severus' cock was put away while he tugged down your teaching robes. Your face beat red, Severus' tinted pink. Most likely from sex, but you knew it was from embarrassment.

"What are you doing here Lucius!" He roared with angry, his hand slightly moving you behind him as he approached his 'friend'.

"Now, now Severus that's no way to introduce me." Lucius moved around Severus and arrived in front of you holding out his hand. "Lucius Malfoy. Let me say it's a pleasure to meet the women who did my job for me." He chuckled.

"Lucius," Severus warned as he moved towards his friend.

"Y-your job?" You questioned more to yourself.

"Yes. The fornication, well. Deflowering if you will." He hums before dropping his hand to his side. "Severus, surely you told the poor girl." But from the angry on the black haired man faces he knew he did not.

"Oh, I see," Lucius started before chuckling softly "Well now that she has been informed. Y/N I look forward to meeting you again. Severus." He nodded to his friend who looked like he wished to hex the white-haired man as he exited the classroom.

"Severus-." You started taking a step forward and placing your hand on his shoulder. He turned away from you and quickly exited the room not saying a word and no doubt running to lock himself inside his office.

You didn't know what to say, you didn't know a lot about his past. Just a few things Dumbledore had warned you about. Lily and James Potter and his death eater past. But this by far was a shock. Shaking your head you look to your bird as he sat nearly sleeping on a desk. You quickly wrote a note and tied it to his leg.

"Severo, return to Hagrid. He needs this note and this bottle." You held the bottle out to the bird as he took it in his mouth before stretching his wings and flying into the wall, disappearing before he would have hit it. Now that you didn't have to worry about that you did have Severus to worry about.

Quickly exiting the classroom and heading down the hallway you stopped outside his office door knocking. "Severus, please talk to me." You spoke clearly so he could hear you but there was no response.

"Severus, please. I just wish to talk." You leaned your forehead against his door, one hand softly placed against it. "Just open the door, give me five minutes please." But he never did open the door. You almost thought about camping out, outside his door all night. But that wasn't doable, you had a midnight class to teach. Checking the time you sighed before whispering, "I need you to talk to me Severus, but when you're ready. I'll wait." and with that you wiped the tear falling from your eye and headed out towards Hagrid's shack.

The class knew to meet you outside by midnight for the class. It was 3rd years, you had made arrangements so this class would take place on a Friday night so no classes were on Saturday. You didn't tell Hagrid you were hurting but he could tell, he was good about that. Pulling you into a tight hug letting you know he was there for you. Offering a smile before you two started preparing for class.

Soon you were teaching a bunch of wide-eyed 3rd years about Mooncalves and letting the creatures investigate the students. Even giving the students food to feed them. Talking and teaching all of them about the magic of their dung and how they dance to find a mate. How they were harmless since most of them were shy but they could run fast so don't ever chase one. Soon enough you and the students, as well as Hagrid, were sitting on the ground watching the Mooncalves dance to try and find a mate. You explaining everything along the way. There was no lovemaking, they would require a nest for this. Just attracting a mate. It was quite a class and it got your mind off of a certain professor for a while.

But soon it was over and the students were following you back towards the school, making sure each of them headed straight to bed. Then you headed back down to help Hagrid feed the creatures for the night. Taking your time while looking at your beautiful creatures.

"You resemble intense thought." A growl of a voice pulled you from your little world as you see your only Manticore approach a large rock and lay upon it.

"Eidos, you scared me." You smile before looking to see Hagrid feeding the Puffskeins.

"Such signifies no explanation." He gruffed before shaking his mane.

"Yes, Eidos. I am in deep thought. Are you trying to offer me advice?" You chuckled at the idea, Eidos wasn't like most Manticore. He was soft and kind. Hence his name, the Greek meaning is kind. He was rather an outcast who prefer the company of the human who saved him than the manticores who would of let him die.

"Whenever thou require accordingly, yes."

"May I sit then?" you gestured to a rock beside the one he was laying upon.

"Affirmative."

"It's quite a silly story of human affection. The person of my desire, well, I found out he had not had another mate before me. Which, don't get me wrong, I don't mind. But when I tried to talk to him about it, he all but shut down and ran. I'm sure my curiosity might have ruined what little we did have." You sighed and glanced to Hagrid now playing with Bicorns. Especially the little ones who were just growing their horns.

"It appears as though he yearned for the discovery to stay secret. Consequently during thou happened upon this realization, he serves no knowledge on whence to advance."

"Eidos, how do you know all this?" You chuckled softly before reflecting on his words. Maybe Severus really didn't know how to approach this. "What do you think I should do then?"

"I speculate thou ought to deliver time to comprehend if his essence prevails loyal throughout exertion." His voice was soft and he turned to face you, "If his essence renounces thou perhaps this existed not for eternity."

"Thank you, Eidos. You are wise beyond your years." You hum before holding your hand out and stroking his cheek. Maybe he was right, maybe if Severus couldn't open up to you about this there was no reason to pursue this. Eidos leans into your touch before you stand and thank him for his advice. Quickly you finish feeding the creatures and head out with Hagrid.

"Ya' know you can talk t'me if yeh need too." His deep voice was comforting as you walked him to the door of his shack.

"I know Hagrid. Thank you." You smile and touch his arm before heading up the path towards the school. But Severus seemed to slip back into your mind. You wanted nothing more than to make sure he was okay, maybe he would think you were asleep by now.

This made you walk a bit faster nearly running into the school and right into Dumbledore. "Y/n? What are you doing dear?" He chuckles softly rather thrown off by the way you were rushing.

"Albus!" You smiled before looking around. "Okay so. I have a bit of a problem. I found out something about Severus he would have preferred to keep private. How do I go about telling him I don't mind it?" You blurted out before looking at your friend hopefully.

"Well," He raised an eyebrow before gesturing you to walk with him as he unnoticeably made his way towards the dungeons. "Severus is a good man, difficult to open up. I've tried and I've only made so much success. But if he truly means that much to you, show him. He won't know what to do at first but just show him you are staying. He's never had that from a woman." He looked at you knowingly before you nodded as you realized where you two were.

"But how am I to talk to him. he's locked me out." You whisper seeing how close you were to his office.Dumbledore just offers a smile before using his wand to unlock the door and gesturing for you to enter. You look from the now open door to him and whisper thank you before slipping inside as the door closed softly.

Taking a deep breath you found what little courage you had and made your way into his personal quarters. What neither of you expected was to lock eyes with each other. Severus was sitting on the edge of his bed looking like he had been crying when you met his dark eyes. He didn't have a chance to get angry or to yell because you were by his side pulling him into a hug. Nothing was said and his arms didn't leave his lap as you clung to him.

You didn't know what to say, you wanted to tell him it didn't matter, that you still wanted him. That you loved him. Wait, did you love him? You pulled your head up to cup his cheek, his eyes were closed jerking his head away from you. It broke your heart, maybe you did love him.

"Severus." You whispered as you turned his face towards yours, his eyes were still tightly closed. You placed soft kisses under his eyes were they were streaked with salty tears before pressing your forehead to his. "I don't care." You whispered opening your eyes to look at him.

His eyes opened slowly as he pulled away from you slightly. "You. Don't care!?" He nearly shouted as he stood and paced the room. "What do you mean you don't care! This isn't just something you can brush off! I used you! Why do you even care about me? Why are you even here!?" His voice was hoarse and harsh, the words falling off his tongue like venom.

"Because" You stood and grabbed his shoulders making him look at you "Because I care about you." You wanted to tell him you loved him but that probably wouldn't go over well right now.

"Why! Out of everyone here. Why do you care about me? Because poor pathetic Snivellus couldn't get a girl? Because he's so disgusting he couldn't even find someone who wanted him sexual let alone otherwise? Because he's so damaged that it's a fucking joke? Is that what I am to you? A joke? Do you laugh at me with Minvera and Remus, fucking Remus? You're shagging him, aren't you? Took pity on me and decided to play along. Is this just a god damn joke?" He shouted, angry boiling up in him. He wanted nothing more than to hex you, obliviate you so you didn't even know him. He didn't want to play these stupid games.

You just waited till he was finished before raising an eyebrow at him. "Severus you know damn well-"

"What?!" He cut you off trying to appear bigger than you. "What do I know Y/N? Huh? That you actually would want to be with me? That's funny, who put you up to this? Save it. This game has gone on long enough. Get out." He glared at you as tears streamed from his eyes. "GET OUT!"

You didn't move from your stop, your hands cupped his cheeks and wiped the tears from his eyes. "This was never a game. no one put me up to this. I want you, Severus. If you don't feel the same, I'll leave and never come back. We won't even be friends if that is what you want." You turned to look at the door. "But I want you, Severus. So much. I would never be with Remus. I only have eyes for you." You whisper stroking his cheeks softly.

"How dare you lie to-" He started but you pulled him to your lips, your eyes closed tightly as a tear slipped down your cheek. Trying to get him to understand you weren't lying. That you wanted him and everything he was and wasn't.

He pulled away from the kiss searching your face for something, anything. Any sign you were lying any sign of you being given a love potion. Anything. You stared up at him hands sliding from his cheeks to rest on his shoulders. "If you want me to leave still, I will." You whispered even though it broke your heart.

"No" It was small barely a whisper but it had you gazing up into softening black eyes. You watched each other for what seemed like hours. You didn't say a word when he closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to yours. Your hands just pulled him a little closer wanting, no needing to mold into him. You did pull away from him and take his hand leading him to the bed. Slowly you pulled out your wand quickly casting a spell to remove both of your teaching robes leaving you only in your under clothes. You accio'd a shirt of his and put it on before gesturing for him to lay down.

He didn't complain or mutter a word as he laid down, you laid beside him and pulled him into an embrace his head on your chest as your stroked his hair. You wanted to tell him everything that was going through your head, but there would be a time and place for that and it wasn't now. You just held each other until you both fell into a restful sleep.

The next morning neither of you wanted to get up and thankfully you didn't have to on a Saturday morning. You had woken up first and just smiled slightly. Last night was stressful but you knew today would be a better day for sure. Looking down at the beautiful man still laying on your chest you couldn't help feeling your heart swell. How beautiful would it be to wake up every morning like this?

Leaning down slightly you placed a soft kiss on the top of his head which caused him to stir awake and pull you closer. A soft chuckle escapes your lips as you run your hand down his bare back slowly. "Severus." You whispered waiting for him to look up at you. His hair was a mess his eyes opening slightly but still mostly closed as he looked up at you. He looked content and happy and you almost hated to ask him to move. "Why did you let me be your first?" The question had been on your mind for a while now but the awkward groan he made before hiding his face in your chest was beyond cute.

"Cmon Severus. Just tell me." You played with his hair softly as he groaned again into your chest not wanting to talk about this at all but clearly not wanting to fight either. So you did the only thing that came to your mind and rolled over on top of him pinning him down with a grin. Your hands finding his, interlocking your fingers and pinning them beside his head. He blew a few strands of hair out of his face looked up at you annoyingly before you straddled his lap. A grin playing on your lips when you felt a familiar hardness, he just huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Tell me, Severus." You whispered as your lips caressed over his jaw softly before placing soft kisses against his bare neck. He wanted to tell you to fuck off, wanted to tell you to stop. But his head tipped back giving you more room to work. "Tell" You whispered before dragging your tongue down his neck to his collar bone and softly nibbling "Me."

He panted slightly, his teeth sinking into his lip as he swallowed hard. He could surely resist your teasing. You pulled back and looked at him with a raised eyebrow knowing he wouldn't admit anything. "You know it's so hot." You whispered trying to take a difference approach to this. He glanced at you curiously but only with one eye, the other one was still closed.

"It's so hot that I'm the only one who has seen you like this, touched you like this." You wiggled your hips against him to emphasize what you mean. A small moan got caught in his throat as he tipped his head back farther. "It gets me so bothered that you only moan like this for me. It's so hot Severus." You purred as you nibbled his ear pressing your body against his. Another groan left his lips as he squeezed your hands. You slipped one free and ran it over his chest as you kissed his neck, sucking soft hickeys into his flesh. "You're mine, mine to explore and pleasure. Mine forever more." You looked up at him as you slowly crawled down his body placed kisses and hickeys against his body. Only when you got to the rim of his boxers you did pause and looked up at him.

His eyes seemed to darken as he watched you, leaning up on his elbows to watch you. He didn't have the willpower to stop you even if he wanted to. But the slight nod he gave you was enough for you to pull down his boxers and run your fingers over his hardening shaft before looking up, locking eyes with him and taking his head into your mouth. He wanted nothing more than to watch you but his head found itself falling back against the pillows as he let out a moan. You were quite pleased as you took him into your mouth as far as you dared your hand coming up to stroke the part not surrounded by your lips. Bobbing your head in time with your hand to create a vacuum you even hollow your cheeks and sucked, letting your tongue wiggle against the underside of his shaft.

He was physically falling apart and squirming under you, his hips weakly thrusting up as his chest heaved heavily, his head tossing from side to side to look at you before falling back again. His hands gripping the sheets on either side on him before relaxing. He let out a whimper as you pulled off and kissed back up his body. Slowly removing his shirt from you as you straddled his lap again. Pushing his boxers off his legs fully before slipping your bra off one strap at a time as he watched you hungrily.

"Stop teasing me." He nearly growled but made no move to stop you as his hands ran over your hips.

"I'm not teasing you. I'm showing you how it would have been if I knew I was your first. I would have made it so special Severus." You whispered running your hands up his chest before leaning down and kissing him softly. He quickly flipped you both over pinning you under him.

"It was special, always is with you." He whispered against your neck clearly afraid of reject. But his lips caressed your neck so tenderly, drunk Severus was always rough, this was interesting. You ran your hand through his hair whimpering softly as his lips danced down to swirl around your breast clearly avoiding your nipples.

"Severus.." You whine arching your back to slightly press your chest up as he chuckled softly before taking your nipple into his mouth rolling his tongue over it. You bit down on your lip roughly before tugging at his hair softly. He smiled against your skin before continuing his path downwards, worshiping your body as if you were a goddess. Praising and kissing ever inch of you. 

"Severus, Please." You whispered hand still in his hair as he looked up at you, hair messy and eyes dark as he softly bit the edge of your panties and pulled them down before his fingers helped them off your legs. That sight alone had a shiver running down your spine as your heart raced. 

You were still stunned to find he was a virgin until not so recently, he was one of the best lovers you've ever had. Then again being with the one, everything felt so right. Wait, was Severus the one? You felt your eyes swell with tears as you closed them trying to prevent them from falling. Not wanting him to get the wrong idea but that's what he did. 

"Merlin. Y/N are you okay? I'm so sorry." He whispered crawling up and laying beside you to look over you as his hand caressed your cheek. "I'm so stupid, I should have asked. I didn't," He started before stopping himself. Maybe she was regretting even being with him in the first place. He glanced towards where his clothes were shifting to leave the bed. 

You quickly grabbed onto him and pulled him into a passionate kiss full of everything you were feeling. "Severus, stop. Just stop for a second." You whispered as he looked at you softly brushing your hair behind your ear. 

"We don't have to Y/N" He whispered looking down. 

"Shut up," You whisper half laughing before wiping your eyes. "I'm not sad, I'm quite happy and there's no one else I'd rather be with. Ever." You whisper hoping he got what you meant as you looked at him softly, full of hope. 

"Y/n I- wait what?" He looked up alarmed and scared and let his face fall into that blank cold expression he normally wore. "I can't. I'm not. You deserve.." He mumbled before sitting up on the edge of the bed. 

"Severus Snape." You said matter-of-factly before pulling him back down to the bed and straddling him so he couldn't leave. "You are amazing, and I know what I'm signing up for. I want to be there for you, I do care Severus. Trust me I won't turn into her, ever." You whisper before kissing him softly, his hands clung to your waist as he pulled you closer. He didn't know he had been waiting for so long for someone just like you, but now he'd be damned if he let you go. 

Once you broke the kiss you looked at him a second before dragging your hand dow his chest slowly asking if this was still okay. He gasped and gave a soft nod as your hand curled around his cock, quickly you aligned yourself and let him slip slowly inside of you. 

The way he fit perfectly between your silky thighs, the way his hips harmonized yours perfectly, his hands fitting right in the division of your waist and your lips melting and molding against his as if you two were made for each other. 

Slowly you let your hips grind against his, making delicate movements to test the waters but as before everything always felt so right. Severus didn't want to be impatient but his hips moved up to meet yours every time you lifted yourself off of him and took him again. Soft moans filling the room as he pulled you down to meet his chest, his arms wrapping around you in a loving embrace. The world seemed to fade from around you two, his hips still meeting your slow movements, mouths open but not speaking a word. Kisses heated and shared with hearts full of need. 

Bodies moving against each other to the beat of your racing hearts, before Severus buries his face into your neck letting out a soft moan of your name that has your stomach doing flips. You bit down on your lip, whimpering as your forehead falls onto his shoulder. Your body was heating up rapidly now, every thrust pushing you closer and closer to the edge, but no you had to hold out. Hold out for Severus, hold out to make this last. But despite you wanting to a few more thrusts and you were orgasming. Body tensing, trembling, your mouth opens wordlessly as you manage to whisper his name throughout the most sensual orgasm you've ever had. 

He was soon to follow after hearing his name fall from your beautiful lips, a few thrusts and he was over the edge, his body pushing up into yours wanting you two to melt together. His seed spilled deep inside mixing with your orgasm. Soft thrusts and touches to ride it out as you both panted roughly. He nudged your jaw until he could capture your lips with his even though his lungs burned with need of air. You were his everything and he couldn't believe you thought he was yours. 

You parted the kiss and laid there with him, holding him close as you let yourself slip off to the side of him. You laid your head on his chest, listening to his raging heart beat slow. Your hand finding his and holding it to your chest as you closed your eyes and let the afterglow just wash over your body like a new wave. His other arm enclosed around your body protecting you from anything and everything. And you couldn't have asked for a more perfect moment with the man you loved. 

"Severus." you whisper after some time waiting for his eyes to meet yours before you smile, "Be mine. Whatever it means. I want to wake up every morning beside you and lay with you every evening. Nothing public, not if you don't want it. I just want you." You whisper before nuzzling your nose under his jaw, closing your eyes and taking a deep breath. His smell was intoxicating even though he would be taking a shower soon. 

"Only if you will return the favor for me, and be mine." He whispered and pulled you closer as the two of you laid there in bliss. 

 

You and Severus had missed breakfast nearly missed lunch as well but you had paused outside the great hall and gestured for him to enter first. You knew he wouldn't want to show off this, and you were fine with it. Though you would tell all your friends. "Go on, I'll wait out here a few minutes so we don't look like we arrived together." You whispered getting close to him before smiling. 

He looked over you a second before kissing you softly and grabbing your hand in his and walking in, capes flowing behind him like always. No one set of eyes weren't on the two of you as he held your seat out for you and took the stop beside you. You blushed before glancing to him as he raised a brow to you, clearly embarrassed as well before you look down at your plate. 

"Let's avoid doing that again Severus." You whisper before you set your hand on his thigh under the table. His fingers slowly intertwining with yours. 

"I just wanted to show you I will for you."He whispered before picking up his fork and starting to eat. 

"I know, but maybe in the privacy of not the whole school next time." You whispered before smiling softly at him as he nodded. 

"Agreed." he nodded. 

 

Fred and George held out their hands to Ron and Harry who had bet you and Snape would never get together. "I told you. She digs the vampire thing." Hermione chimed in as she read her book. 

"Does that mean he's going to be nicer?" Ron asked before looking back to Snape who was now glaring at their table. 

"Don't bet on it," Harry muttered as he handed Fred a few coins.


	7. It's Been A Long Ride Without You, Neville X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you see your crush Neville Longbottom after nearly 5 years? Well, let's just say one of you is calm and cool and the other one a blushing idiot! Just cute fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from
> 
> Pandalandalopalis; Professor Neville x Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor!Reader? Maybe they haven't seen each other since the Battle of Hogwarts and the reader notices for the first time that Neville got H.O.T. and for once Neville isn't the blushy and stuttery one? Love your work <3
> 
> I hope you enjoy this love!

It's been 5 years, 4 months, 23 days and nearly 3 hours since the battle of Hogwarts. Since the last time, you stepped foot in your old school. Since you took a job as an Auror hunting down the remaining escaped prisoners from Azkaban. 5 years and here you were stepping into the castle which your world revolved around for 7 years. Looking around the castle as you made your way back to Dumbledore's office, you remembered the way still and when he extended this invite to you, you couldn't say no.

"Ah. Y/N L/N!" Dumbledore smiled as you entered his office, he quickly moves to brace you in a soft hug. "It's good to see you, my dear."

"And it's good to see you too Professor." You smile fixing his hat on his head slightly. He was always laid back and like a father to you.

"It's Albus now Y/N, you're a Professor now as well." He chuckles before wrapping his arm around your shoulder and escorting you towards the DADA classroom.

"I'm sorry Albus. It's gonna take some getting used to, you were once my favorite teacher. All of you were once my teachers." You smile and push your hair behind your ear before following Albus to the DADA Tower.

"All of us and then there's Longbottom." Albus smiles, maybe this had been a little bit of his plan. After all, the two of you were close growing up together.

"Neville?" You questioned more to yourself before smiling, missing one of your closest friends. "That's great. I'm glad I'll get to see him again."

"Maybe even more than that," Albus smirked before opening the door to your new office.

"Albus?" You questioned before looking back to him.

"Somethings are rather curious. You'll see in time." He hums before leaving you alone in the office. You tried to shake that from your mind as you set up your office.

Setting up your office with a house banner of beloved Gryffindor and a few photos from your school days before heading down for dinner. Albus was going to introduce you as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. You were excited and nearly bouncing as you entered the great hall. But a playful glare from McGonagall had you stopping but she shot you a smile as you sat beside her.

But when you glanced down the table waving to Severus, Albus, before your eyes caught a glance of Neville. You nearly froze in your spot, eyes searching your favorite Gryffindor. From his rugged jawline and slight stubble, his soft hazel eyes, cunning smile, and oh god did he get tall and built and hot. You couldn't help staring until he turned to look at you and you quickly averted your eyes, not seeing his beautiful smile.

Dumbledore stood in front of the students and introduced you, you recognized a few faces from the last year you were here, surely they were all 2nd years then. Names weren't remembered but you knew those smug Gryffindor smiles, you had been a perfect after all. You gave a shy wave before smiling to your beloved Professor, stealing a glance down the table at the new teachers and old ones you loved. 

Soon everyone was eating and enjoying conversation and you tried not to look back over at him during the entire dinner, unsure if your heart could actually take it. As soon as McGonagall or well Minerva was finished she smiled at you.

"It's good to see you taking the position, I couldn't see anyone else taking it beside my favorite Gryffindor." She smiles at you before glancing over at the students. "I was hoping you'd take the head of house when I finally leave." She touched your arm and it honestly warmed your heart.

"Oh, Minerva. I'd be honored but you're not allowed to leave. Not so soon, I just got here." You smile back at her before she just laughed softly. You meant the world to her.

"Oh your right, but there's no other Gryffindor that deserves it more." She hums before dinner is dismissed and you all get up to leave. You kept chatting with Minerva until you were both outside the great hall. Finally after saying goodbye you turned and bumped right into Neville Longbottom!

"Oh- h-Hey Neville." You whisper trying to appear cool and not looking totally shocked by how hot he's gotten. Sure he was hot 7th year, but this. This is drop your panties hot, I won't regret this one nightstand hot, please marry me right now hot.

"Hey Y/N. Hey, you okay?" He hummed waving his hand in front of your face to try and get your attention back.

"Oh what. Um. Yeah?" You mumble looking up at him, a soft blush on your cheeks.

"You kinda zoned out there for a second. You okay?" Neville asked generally concerned for you.

"Yeah. I'm cool I'm cool." You smile slightly glancing at the ground before Neville softly smiles.

"Good, I'm glad I'm not the only new teacher here now. Plus it's good to have a friend on my side." He teased before you both started down the hall heading nowhere. 

"Oh please, who didn't like you in school, you had that charm." You teased pushing your hair behind your ear. All your planning didn't prepare you for how nervous you were right now. 

"Oh, I remember you threatening to hex me a few times so at first you." He chuckled softly before gazing at you with a tender smile. 

You just couldn't take it, the same sweet boy, the same Gryffindor you crushed on and always talked about. "You gotta stop looking at me like that or we're gonna have a problem." You huff crossing your arms looking away from him. 

He just smiled knowing you weren't very threatening, at least not to him. "Oh? and why is that?" He questioned softly touching your arm and the spot felt on fire. 

"You know why Neville Hotbottom-" You covered your mouth as quickly as you could but it was no use it was already out, god you remembered when you and Hermione first came up with that name as a joke and here you were blushing madly hard over it. 

He just raised an eyebrow at you before chuckling softly, "So that kind of problem." 

You wanted to say you were sorry and run, wanted to quit right then and there, just wanted to be anywhere but there at that moment. Neville clearly saw this and ran his hand up your arm to your shoulder. "Hey, it's okay, promise."

"No! it's not" you squeaked before hiding your face in your hands. "I'm just gonna go, I'm so sorry," you whisper quickly turning to leave but his hand stops you. 

"Go on a date with me first." He called out not caring as a few students stopped to stare. Man, had he grown as he stared at you with a soft smile. "Please?" 

"Why?" You whisper removing your hands from your face slowly, feeling as if this was a joke. 

"Cause you're cute and I've crushed on you since we were in school. Plus you're totally awesome like cmon do you really need me to go into detail?" He smiled softly before letting his hand fall off your shoulder so you could leave if you wish. 

You thought for a moment, Neville wasn't the blushing, chubby kid you had heart eyes for, no he was a man now and he clearly knew what he wants. Who were you to deny him? "Alright, when." You whisper to hide your excitement and nervousness. 

"Tomorrow, midnight in the greenhouse." And with a smile, he was heading off towards the greenhouses no doubt. "Don't be late." He teased before turning a corner. 

You wanted to slide down the wall and scream and cry all at once. But you just cleared your throat and heading downs your quarters and office waiting until you were behind the door to jump onto your bed screaming that you had a date with Neville. 

Tomorrow night couldn't of come slower, between first classes and seeing him at breakfast, lunch, and dinner you wondered what Hotty Pants had planned for you two tonight. Soon enough you would find out. 

Calling on the help of both Albus and Minvera you settled with a soft black sundress with a gold trim. A pair of gold hoops, and a simple chain necklace and you were ready. Albus had offered to do your makeup and even though you were curious if he could you turned him down and just applied a soft red lipstick. Minvera hugged you mumbling about how you were all grown up now before you just chuckled and waved them goodbye as you headed for the greenhouse. 

Did you not expect a starry sky enchantment on the roof of the greenhouse or the small twinkling lights of what, Christmas lights? Nor the beautiful picnic laid out before you. God Neville surely knew what he was doing. 

And popping a bottle of red wine had all nervous slipping away within one glass, which is all the both of you had. You wanted to remember this night and everything that followed. Including him leaning in to kiss your cheek and you turning to capture his lips. The surprising sound he made as he pulled you into a soft embrace. After the loving kiss how you laid your head on his chest and just enjoyed the starry sky enchantment and the soft lights and being close to someone you could love. Plus jokes and talking about school life made everything seem not bad for a while. 

At that moment you both decided you never wanted to be apart for long again. And slowly, you two became the "relationship goals" of the whole school and it was well worth it all.


	8. Confidence, Draco X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and the other Slytherins have a little bet going on inside of Hogwarts. Whoever can sleep with the most women or men win. What does this mean for your long crush on the schools, bad boy? Well, life doesn’t go as it is planned. Will you and Draco become a power couple or will you just be another mark on his list? But there's a caught, Draco isn’t playing fair and it more than peaks your curiosity.

He wasn't supposed to catch your attention. You weren't supposed to crush on him. And he sure as hell wasn't supposed to find out. But as you sat there in the middle of Potions Class the note your best friend, Rose meant to throw at you landed on none other than Draco Malfoys desk.

You watched in horror as the white-haired 7th year read the note and the turned to meet your (E/c) eyes. Quickly avoiding his gaze you hide your face behind your potions book hoping to just sink away and disappear forever. Nothing could be worst than this feeling of the world ending. Nothing except Draco Malfoy knowing you had a crush on him.

Now, Draco wasn't just another Slytherin boy. White sleek hair, soft gray eyes, skin as pale as snow. He was a walking masterpiece, and of course that came with a price. He had a habit of picking girls, only for a day though. It was kinda like a little game between the Slytherin boys in the 7th year. See how many girls they could lay before winter break. Draco, by the count of it, was surely in the leads.

And that's why your heart was broken. You didn't mind admiring him from afar, wondering if you could change that bad boy attitude and turn him into a soft romantic. Almost every girl dreamed of the Bad Boy being sweet just for her and you were no different, or were you?

Either way here you sat trying to stop existing as your world crashed and burned around you to make it even worst you heard your name being called and had to put your book down.

"Ms. (Y/L/N), so glad you could join us again. I know that potion book is so intriguing but the test is about to start." Professor Snape hissed as he started to pass out the test. Great, even got on your favorite teacher's bad side now. What was your life coming too? Just get through the test and your home free, run back to your dorm and you're free.

As soon as class was dismissed that exactly what you did, not listening to Rose's apologizes and running back to your dorm. As a Ravenclaw, you knew Draco would never dare to even be close to your dorms.

Sure he had slept with Hufflepuff's and Gryffindors even, every of age Slytherin girl. But a Ravenclaw? That wasn't his type at all. The artist loner who didn't need friends, why would a cunning, smart, witty Slytherin want to be around you? Especially one like Dr-

"Draco?!?!" You nearly shouted as round the corner towards your dorm as the door was shutting. Had he really followed you? What did he want? To tease to some more? He already did enough of that without knowing your crush on him. But now. Now you were screwed.

You didn't leave your common room. Not even for dinner, Rose made sure to bring you back food and apologize a thousand times it felt like. But you just smiled and told her it was okay. Surely you could finish off the last few weeks before Christmas without running into Draco. Then he would go home for the holidays like normal and you would be free for two weeks. By then he would forget all about your silly little crush.

Or so you thought. Avoiding Draco was harder than ever. He seemed to be all the places you had to be. Even smiling when he saw you for once. He even knew your name.

"Hey, Y/N." Draco hummed as he passed her in the hall. Keeping eye contact until she ran into McGonagall. Then, of course, he was gone. After apologizing and nearly running to DADA class you were sure he was trying to drive you mad. Or get into your pants. Oh no, not The Draco Malfoy. He wouldn't be interested in you. Would he?

Either way, your head was filled with what ifs as you sketched out a drawing of him in your notebook. Not like you were paying attention anyway. You had your head in the clouds until you left the class and ran into the boy filling your head with such thoughts.

Dropping all your books you quickly got down to pick it all back up before noticing Draco was there helping you collect your things. "Why have you been avoiding me, Y/N?" His soft voice nearly broke your heart.

"I- I haven't. Just been.... busy..?" You were unsure how to even talk to him. Once he had asked you for a piece of paper, other than the slight teasing he never talked to you one on one. Not without his gang following him.

Everything seemed a blur but he invited you back to his room and his smile told you, you couldn't say no. Not that you wanted to anyway. You were hazed, Draco, the boy of your obsession for the last 3 years wanted to talk to you in private. Or well, that's what you thought.

You weren't supposed to like him. You weren't supposed to be missing dinner right now. You weren't supposed to be sitting on his bed as he placed faint kiss on your neck. But Merlin, it's never felt more right.

His hands softly traveled your sides untucking your white button up shirt as his long thin fingers touching your skin for the first time and you felt on fire. His warm lips sucking and nibbling on your neck. His fingers slowly caressing your sides. Everything felt amazing, but that quickly changed as he made quick work of the buttons on your shirt and pushed you to the bed.

A gasp left your lips looking up at him, nearly frozen in excitement. You weren't supposed to be another mark on a stupid chart. You weren't supposed to let Draco be the first to touch you. But as he removed his shirt and leaned over you, knee pressing between your legs. You couldn't help but pull him into a rough kiss.

He was mildly surprised not knowing you had it in you, but he wasn't complaining as his hands traveled your sides before slipping behind your back to undo your bra and remove it with ease.

A hot blush rose on your cheeks as he broke the kiss, peppering your neck and down your chest with soft, slow kisses. Until he wrapped his moist lips around your nipple, sucking softly. Your hands reached out for him wanting to touch him. But his fingers interlocked with your and pinned your hands above your head as he pressed his knee harder against your core.

You had nearly soaked your panties and here he was just teasing you. Without much shame, in fact, you didn't even think most of this was real. Just another sex dream. You ground your hips up against his knee and thigh moaning his name softly as you squeeze his hands.

"D-... Draco."

It was at that moment he faltered. No one had ever said his name so softly before but he didn't show it. Releasing your hands he quickly removed your skirt leaving your panties intact for now. Softly caressing your lower lips through your soaked panties. Making you squirm and biting your lip hard. You didn't want to beg, you didn't want to be like other girls. But here you were in his bed. Maybe you should leave... But you didn't have much time to dwell on that thought.

"A-AH Draco!" You moaned as he pulled your panties to the side and slipped a finger in. Every thought was fuzzy and the only thing that mattered was how his long finger felt stroking your inner walls. Your body almost seemed to come alive as his other hand softly traced over your outer thigh, his lips tracing over your lower stomach. Surely you had died and gone to heaven. Or that's what you had thought. Almost as quickly as he had inserted his finger he pulled back, taking your panties off this time before settling his shoulders in between your legs.

A rush of anxiety filled you, did your body look okay from this angle, was your vagina normal? Did Draco really want to do this with you and not just to beat the others? But again your mind was wiped clear when he pushed a single finger back into you. You bit your lip trying not to moan out, but this boy surely knew what he was doing, stroking your g-spot with every thrust.

Draco knew you were trying to keep quiet, it was amusing. With a smug smirk on his soft lips, he lowered his head and let his tongue dart out to swirl around your clit slowly. Almost instantly your body tensed and your legs shook slightly, hands reaching down to rake through his white hair and curl your fingers into it tugging softly.

"F-fuck Draco!" You nearly yelled your hips moving up slightly to get more friction. Every thought wiped from your mind, all you could focus on was Draco. His smirk returned as he swirled his tongue not letting you get too accustomed to the feeling before changing and giving long slow licks. Every time your body felt like it could relax because it was used to the surge of pleasure he would change it up.

His tongue swirling and lapping and flicking over your clit, it was too much and before long you were tugging on his hair roughly your back arching, body trembling as everything in you tighten and snapped. White, washing over your vision, heat filling your body as you cried out.

"DRACO, FUCK! D-DRACO!"

He knew the moment he felt your walls tighten around his finger. He slowly worked you through your orgasm, softly placing kisses over your thighs as he slowed his finger and removed himself from between your legs. Bringing his finger to his lips, teasingly licking your juices off with exaggerated moans.

"Mmmm Y/N you taste amazing." He nearly purred before moving to get off the bed. You sat up eagerly to watch him remove his pants. This is what you heard so much about, this is what you had been dreaming about. But that didn't happen. He started to put his shirt back on, instantly you started to get redressed as well. You didn't want to complain but this was the stories you had heard about Draco. When he started to tuck in his shirt you walked over and helped him. His gray eyes looked over you before pulling your hands away from the front of his pants. Then it clicked. Maybe he was just shy or afraid or something.

"Draco," You started softly before cupping his cheek and pulling him into a tender kiss. He couldn't help but kiss back, his hands resting on your hips. Slowly you started untucking his shirt before you slid your hand down the front of his pants softly palming at his bulge. You could have sworn you heard him whine before he jerked back away from you.

"HOW DARE YOU-" He nearly yelled looking around for his wand, "You're going to be sorry!"

Watching him made your heart break, you stopped him pushing him against the wall. "Draco!" You shouted at him as he finally glared at you. "I don't care." It was supposed to be confident and sexy but it was soft and weak.

"What?" He hissed, his eyes were sharp and if looks could kill you would have dropped dead by now.

"I don't care. Whatever reason you're acting this way. If someone hurt you or your scared or anything." You opened your mouth to talk again but didn't know what to say so you pressed your lips against his with as much passion and love as you could muster. He was taken back, frozen almost, before he kissed you back. Pulling your body flush against his own hands lingering on your ass and lower back.

But it didn't last long as Draco parted from the kiss and stepped away from you. "Get dressed, and if you tell anyone about this so help me I'll-"

"I won't tell anyone if you won't" You cut him off before he could finish. Finishing the buttons on your shirt you give his cheek a quick kiss before quickly leaving the room. A sinking feeling in the bottom of your stomach. You couldn't believe that just happened with someone you couldn't have. Tears swelled up in your eyes, how did you believe this would be okay. But you took a deep breath and made it to your common rooms with drawing too much attention to yourself.

As soon as you had left Draco punched the wall, wanting to scream and cry all at once. He actually had feelings for you as well. But he knew if he got with you the whole bet would be lost. And he couldn't do that. Not yet. He couldn't ruin his name for a girl.

Sitting on the edge of his bed he put his head in his hands, what had you meant, saying you didn't care. He hadn't so much as been hurt but laughed at and he'd be damned if he let it happen again. You were no exception.

Once you were safe in your dorm you threw yourself on the bed and let out a loud sigh before moving to collect new clothes, you didn't need to smell like sex when everyone returned.

After a quick shower, you felt much better even decided on going for a walk around the tower, just to clear your head.

Draco had stayed in his room for what felt like forever, once Crabbe and Goyle entered looking for Draco they expected him to gloat about getting another tally. But instead, he laid down and stared at the ceiling.

Nearly three weeks had passed and Winter Break was approaching soon. And so was the winter dance. It wasn't mandatory but for pure fun. Either way, you were kinda excited for it, being able to spend a night with your best friends without a care in the world. And the best part, Draco wouldn't be there. Not that much had really changed, the two of you didn't talk to even look at each other anymore. Not that you minded, you had put it behind you and honestly it had given you a slight confidence boost.

That's why you were now flirting with Matthew McMillian, a quite cute Hufflepuff who was in your Astronomy class. The two of you were laughing and joking and being friendly, it was nice to have this boost of self-confidence. That was until your eyes locked with Draco's as he moved around the corner. And you became frozen again, a new girl was hanging on his arm like always. You couldn't show that it bothered you, he didn't want you and that was fine. You deserved better anyway.

"So Matthew, like I was saying. You wanna go to the dance tonight?" You hummed loud enough for a passing Draco to hear.

"I would love too, I was actually going to ask you." He chuckles softly before smiling shyly at you.

"I'll see you at 8 pm." You smile before kissing his cheek and heading off down the hall not even bothering to look back at Draco. Man, it felt good to not care for once.

Soon enough you and your friends were preparing for the dance in your dorm. Rose doing your makeup and you helping Samantha with her hair. It was fun and you couldn't believe Matthew was your date to the dance. but secretly you wished it had been Draco even though that would never happen.

"So tell me again. How is Draco Malfoy in bed?" Rose whispered while grabbing your shoulders. A blush rises on your cheeks.

"We didn't have sex." You mumbled softly. "Guess he didn't want me that way." You figured he had his reasons maybe you weren't even attractive enough. No, you were, that was not the reason and you refused to believe it.

"I bet he had a really large cock." She snickered clearly teasing as Sam laughed.

"You think so? With all the girls he's smashed it's probably small. What do you say Y/n?" Same looked at you as she finished your hair.

"I dunno. I mean he's probably like." Yo held up your hands about 6 ish inches apart. "But I dunno for sure." You shrugged not seeing the big deal.

"Oh, Merlin. He's horribly small. Jonathan Burchard is at least 8 inches!" Sam giggled before checking her own makeup.

"Why does it really even matter?" As if your virginity didn't already show, you had to point it out to your friends.

"Honey." Rose started before brushing some hair out if your face. "The bigger the better it feels. Besides men have this whole thing about needing a big dick. Like some girls have about their breasts."

"But like. If you really like the person does it matter?" You sighed. Like sure Draco probably wasn't this sex god. But you were crazy about him, that meant something right?

"Well yeah. Of course. But at our age. It's more about having fun. Ya know? Like you and Matthew. Maybe you'll even get laid tonight." Sam teased before you just shook your head. Your friends were silly but you loved them.

Soon enough you were all dancing in the ballroom. Matthew at your side doing this weird dance and you smiling while trying to stay close to him. It was fun and you were really enjoying yourself until your eyes locked on a familiar gray pair.

"Draco?..." you whispered as you spotted dancing and he quickly avoided your gaze. Why the hell was he here? He never went to dances or anything. Probably just to pick up a few more chicks before Christmas break.

You turned your attention back to Matthew who excused himself to go get you both some punch. You stayed on the dance floor dancing alone or well that was until a pair of hands touched your waist and pulled you flush against a strong body.

"You look beautiful Y/n" A rather disgusting Slytherin whispered in your ear. You knew this boy, sadly. Ethan James. He was one of the worst out there and you hated him with all your guts.

"Get off of me Ethan!" You hissed trying to get away from him but his grip was pretty strong. That was until a flash of white and a punch landed on the Slytherin face. He fell to the ground with a thud as a hand took yours and ran out into the hallway.

You didn't believe what just happened, it was all so fast. You turned expecting to see Matthew but saw Draco and took a step back. "Did he hurt you." The white haired boy whispered softly.

"No. But. Why did you save me?" You took a soft step back leaning against the wall behind you.

"I knew you didn't like the attention. I've been able to keep him off you for this long but I guess he didn't think I'd show tonight." Draco glanced towards the ballroom to make sure he didn't follow you two.

"Well, that makes two of us." You huffed before crossing your arms until his words sank in. "Wait... You're the reason he started leaving me alone in 4th year?" You whispered your arms falling to the side. Draco just gave a slight nod and you found yourself pulling him into a hug.

You weren't sure why but maybe you started to believe he liked you too. "Draco. I. We have to talk." You whispered before taking his hand and heading up to your favorite place the astronomy tower. Draco followed without question.

Once there you looked to him before groaning in annoyance. "Why do you make everything so hard. Just standing there looking all cute and shit." You blushed when you realize that was all out loud before groaning again.

Draco smiled and stepped forward touching your arm. "Now you know how I feel." He whispered. You looked up at him confused before smiling lightly.

"Is that a confession Mister Malfoy?" You teased before crossing your arms again. He gave another short nod before you sighed. "Why didn't you have sex with me. Am I not what you wanted?" The words hurt but you wanted to know, especially since he apparently likes you.

"It's not that at all Y/N it's never been that." He knew he couldn't explain it, you'd laugh like all the rest.

You thought back to your conversation with your friends. "Is it your size? Like. Is that it? You're afraid I won't like it, but you'll fuck everyone else."

Draco looked a cross between hurt and mad before sighing and putting his face in his hand. "Guess I can tell you and obliviate you later." He mumbled before starring off at the ground. "I've never actually /fucked/ the girls I've been with. I just mess with their minds so they think we did. I, it's hard. I just. Look Y/N I've been laughed at alright. So when I'm with someone it's all I think about and then I can't, ya know." He blurted out his cheeks tinting a soft pink.

You stared at him a moment before pulling him into a hug. "Draco, I would never hurt you like that. I. You're beautiful. But then again you don't need me to tell you that. I'm sure the girl who did it just didn't like you like I do." You whispered laying your head against his chest.

He wasn't sure out to react he wanted to pull his wand and obliviate the memory from you but at the same time, he wanted to know if you were telling the truth. "Look. You can't mention this. I.-"

"Draco. This is our secret okay. And so is this." You whispered before pressing your lips softly against his one more time. You needed to feel his plump lips one more time. He pulled you closer keeping you against his chest as he returned the soft kiss. It wasn't heated or sexy, it was soft and full of love. A love they didn't know they both had or shared and that's what scared them.

As soon as he pulled away he held out her wand at her, hand trembling slightly. "Do it if you must Draco." You whispered before closing your eyes and awaiting the familiar words. But they didn't come. He didn't cast the spell or did he?

The next morning you woke up from your bed, changed into your pj's you look around confused. You didn't remember heading back to your room or changing. All you remembered was Draco, or what you thought was Draco. That's when Rose smiled and chuckled.

"Someone looks like they had a rough night." She giggled before running her fingers through his curly dark hair to fix it.

"What happened last night?" You whispered, so confused.

"Well, you and Matthew ran off and were caught making out in the hallway by Draco. Matthew and him then got in a slight fight before you stormed off here and went to sleep. What was the fight about?" She hummed looking at herself in the mirror.

Then it all came back to you, following Matthew out of the hall going to make out. Draco coming by and making a comment about you getting laid finally. Matthew standing up like the gentleman he was to defend you. Before Matthew suck a punch at the blonde right before you ran off. But your dream... It had felt so real. Laying back in bed you were glad it was Saturday and there were no classes. You could stay in bed all day but that quickly was thrown out of your mind as your stomach growled.

Dressing quickly in your favorite outfit you headed out to eat breakfast with your friends. Even smiling and waving to Matthew when you saw him. The one person you didn't see was Draco. He was probably off with some new girl, there was no way last night wasn't a dream. Draco wouldn't just admit those things to you, nor would you be right about them. You just wished it were.

For the rest of the day, you didn't see Draco, not as you and your friends had a snowball fight outside since it had finally snowed. He wasn't at lunch or even dinner. It was starting to concern you a little, but you didn't want to admit it.

You and Matthew even went on a walk around the black lake just before sunset. It was the perfect ending to a wonderful day, but why did you feel so hollow? Was it because the hand you were holding was not the guy you were in love with? Was it the fact that you knew Draco would never want you. Or the fact that you believed for a bit he might actually have some feelings for you.

Either way when you made it back to your common room you sat down by the fireplace with a nice book trying to clear your head a bit. That was before Sam ran in looking like she saw a ghost.

"Y/N?" She whispered sitting by you on the floor.

"What's up Sam?" You hum but don't take your eyes off the book spread out in front of you.

"Draco is outside the common room. He wants to talk to you. Something about Potions?" Sam looked at you curiously wanting to know why there was a Slytherin asking for you. You looked up from the book to see if she was playing a joke on you but from the look on her face, you knew she wasn't. Getting up you closed the book and headed out of the common room without saying a word. Nearly running right into the white haired boy himself before blushing softly.

"Draco what do you want." You nearly hissed, quite annoyed that he was trying to bother you with something like potions after he had been missing almost all day. After last night the fact that he had the nerve to show his face around you. All the boy did was grab your wrist and start running down the hallway pulling you with him. You were in too much shock to stop your feet from moving. Once you both were by the dungeon staircase without student or teacher in sight he pushed you against the wall and kissed you softly.

Your eyes shoot up wide before pushing him away slightly. "How dare you! Avoid me all day! Get in a fight with Matthew last night and have the nerve to kiss me!?"

"Did you mean what you said!" He whispered looking into your eyes showing weakness.

"What are you even talking about?" You questioned sharing at him cluelessly. What time? When did you say what? You didn't have time to question what he meant again because his lips found yours and it was harder to pull away than ever.

"Did. You. Mean. It?" He was breathless and weak and vulnerable and it showed in his eyes. You stared at him wanting to understand before your 'dream' popped into your mind. It hadn't been a dream maybe he had put a spell on you to seem that way. To remember the night totally different.

"I meant every word." You whisper before closing your eyes and leaning your head back against the wall. "Did that really happen?"

Draco just stared at you before answering "yes." As his forehead fell onto your shoulder. "I don't want to like you. You deserve better." He mumbled not bringing his face up.

You glanced down at him before cupping his cheeks softly. "Just because you think you're an asshole doesn't mean you are. Sure you have this hard exterior but I've seen your soft side. And honestly, it's so beautiful like you." You whisper before pulling him to your lips softly.

His hands grab your waist and pull you closer as you let out a gasp, he uses this moment to slip his tongue past your lips. You both were so caught up in each other you couldn't believe how much you needed air until you pulled away and your lungs burned from lack of it. "Draco, I." You started but you didn't know how to get across how you were feeling. You didn't want to just be another girl, then again you already knew you were different.

"We don't have to rush. I am willing to wait. No matter how long it takes." He whispered before holding your hand tightly as he pressed his forehead to yours.

He was true to his word and the next few weeks flew by as Christmas was upon them. Draco wanted nothing more than for you to meet his parents. But he didn't wish to put that on you just yet. It was still hard for everyone to believe that Draco and you were dating. Sure you held hands in the halls and even kissed you when you allowed him.

But spending Christmas at his house? Now that was a huge step, but spending Christmas together at Hogwarts? That was easier and doable. But it still came as a shock when Draco suggested you both stayed at Hogwarts for winter.

Of course, you had said yes, who wouldn't wish to spend Christmas with their boyfriend. Yes by now Draco had made it official. That's why you two were currently outside walking in the snow around the frozen black lake, hand in hand.

"Draco, I'm glad we did this. Stayed here for Christmas." You smile before he places a soft kiss to your forehead.

"Me too Y/N. Me too." He almost didn't realize you had let go of his hand until he felt the cold of snow hit him lightly in the back of the head. He gasped and turned around to see you throwing another at his chest. A devilishly grin on his face as you two started a snowball war. That was until Draco managed to grab you and pull you to the ground with him laughing all the way.

He was leaning over you as you were on the ground smiling up at him. Your cold fingers move through his pale hair before bringing him down into a kiss. The kiss quickly warmed every part of your body that you thought would have stayed lost to the cold. His hands pulling you closer it was clear you were both desperate but nervous all the same.

When you broke the kiss he looked at you slightly confused, he never pushed you to go farther than you want. Even though he basically had seen you naked before. But this time. This was different. You only stared at him hoping he got the message as you mouthed the word "bedroom."

Quickly he jumped up your hand in his as you two ran to the Slytherin common room. With Professor Snape busy with his potions it would be easy to sneak you into Draco's lone room, his other two roommates were gone for the break.

As soon as you hit his room your jacket and shirt were pulled off by a rather needy Draco. But before he could even touch your undershirt you pushed him to the bed. "No there's something I wanna do." You smile at him and the nervous look on his face made you kiss his forehead.

"Relax Draco." You whispered kissing at his jaw before letting your lips trail over his neck. Your legs resting on either side of his hips as you just gave his neck tender soft kisses, making him rather squirm under you. Your hands slowly undoing the buttons on his shirt as his breathing hitched for a second.

This sure was different, normally it was the other way around, but this. This felt nice. Draco closed his eyes and tilted his head back a little further giving you more room to work as your lips kissed down every new inch of flesh exposed with each button. Finally, you finished with all the buttons and he helped you shrug it off his shoulders and throw it onto the floor.

Your soft E/C eyes looked over his pale chest and you smiled. "You're so beautiful." You whisper as a soft blush tints your cheeks. Your lips slowly dragging down his torso your path clear now.

Draco swallowed hard and closed his eyes tightly. You would laugh at him, he was almost sure of it. But part of him hoped all the things you've told him were true.

You glanced back up at your now tense boyfriend before taking his hand in yours and kissing each of his knuckles. "I love you Draco. I'll stop if you want me too." You whisper waiting for his reply.

"N-no. Don't." He whispered not able to meet your gaze but his pale cheeks were starting to dust pink. You gave a small smile and placed one more kiss to his hand.

"If you want me to stop just say so." You whispered before pulling your hand away to undo his pants slipping them off his hips with a little help from him. You kissed along the edge of his boxers trying to calm him a bit more before slowly tugging them off. His harden warm cock laying against his stomach and it made your heart race and your legs rub together needily.

"Oh Draco." You whisper softly before placing a few soft kisses on his hips and thighs. "You're so so beautiful my love." You glance up to see him finally looking down at you a hot red on his cheeks but a small smile on his lips. His hand softly cup your cheek and stroked it with his thumb.

"R-really?" He mumbled and all you could do was nod and nuzzle into his hand.

"Really." You give him one last glance before a smirk formed on your lips. Wrapping your fingers around his cock you quickly gave it a stroke or two before letting your tongue flick out and roll over his head slowly.

His eyes didn't have time to leave yours as turned him to putty under you. His one hand made its way into your hair, just to touch you. His other gripping the sheets tightly. Head falling back onto the pillow as a groan left his lips.

"O-oh! Merlin!" He cried out weakly his hips moving up to try and get more friction against your sweet lips but before he could even ask you took the head of his cock into your mouth, sucking on it softly.

He seemed to fall into bliss right then and there. Biting roughly onto his bottom lip hand gripping your hair slightly, a soft whimper or two begging for more. But all you did was pull off and crawl up him with a smile.

He wanted to complain and beg you to keep going but as he laid there panting he pulled you closer before bringing you into a kiss. "Merlin, I love you." He whispered before pushing you onto your back and softly grinding against your still clothed bottom half.

You quickly slid your hands down to remove your skirt and tights and underwear and he got the hint and helped. Only when his warm cock was laying against your inner thigh did you two stop to finally look over each other. His fingers finally removing your bra and there was nothing keeping you two apart anymore.

"Draco, I." You started but didn't know how to say what you wanted too.

"We don't have too. Y/N don't think we do." He whispered softly kissing you as your hands wove into his hair slowly.

"No, I want too." You whisper. You being a muggle born had slipped away and actually bought condoms last time you left school just in case. You pulled one out of the pocket of your skirt before smiling slightly at him.

He easily got the hint and allowed you to put the rubber on him before letting his body rest against yours again. "You sure you're ready?" He whispered before kissing your nose. You nod and his hand finds your left thigh and pulls it to hook over his hip, then the same hand grabs the base of his cock as he attempts to line up. Missing a few times before your hand slips south to help.

Finally, he pushes in and you both gasp at the sensation. It wasn't extremely overpowering but it was super emotional. And with every little thrust of his hips, the pain sunk away and your head had fallen against the pillow.

"Draco, please move." You whispered and he got the hint as he slowly slid his hips in and out of you, his one hand stabilizing him from falling over, the other cupping your cheek as he pressed his forehead against yours. It was fast or rough. But Merlin every nerve in your body felt alive and from the soft sounds getting caught in Draco's throat, he was enjoying it too.

When you finally deemed in time to open your eyes the sight above you nearly stopped your heart. His beautiful blond locks dangled in front of his face, his eyes screwed shut and eyebrows shoved together in pleasure. His teeth sinking into his bottom lip as a small moan escaped. You couldn't take it. You reached up and pulled your lover into a deep kiss. Which only seemed to height everything. And with a few more thrust he was spilling everything he had into the condom.

You hadn't yet reached orgasm but that didn't matter right now. Draco let his forehead fall against your shoulder before chuckling through his breathing. "Just give me a sec and I'll get you off my love." He whispered and your heart melted. Just the thought of him caring enough to make sure you got off was beautiful.

Good to his word he slowly started moving his hips again, but this time the hand that was cupping your face was now moving lower so his thumb could circle your clit in time to his thrusts. And within moments you were on the edge orgasming and falling into bliss.

He made sure to let you ride yours out before finally pulling out grabbing his wand and producing a cleaning spell to clean you both up before pulling you to his chest.

"I'm glad you're mine. There's no one else I'd rather be with. Ever." He whispered placing a soft kiss to your forehead as you curled into his side with his arm around you.

"I can say the same."


	9. Coming Back To Start Anew, Severus X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Severus Snape x Apprentice!Reader: Y/N comes She back to Hogwarts as an apprentice for Dark Arts because she has a passion for it. But she didn’t know her dreaded potions professor taught it now. That isn’t going to stop her. Still, they both despised each other since he taught her. She’d constantly correct him and even mock him boldly to the class. She was quite the troublemaker but she also reminded him of someone who he was rather fond of. He couldn’t quite put his finger on who it was though.

It had been 2 years since the battle of Hogwarts, you had been taking a lot of interest in DADA, even shadowing an Auror for a short time. Now you were ready to shadow the new DADA teacher. McGonagall was now headmaster and that made your return to your old school a bit easier. She was always one of you favorite teachers, being a Gryffindor Prefect did help though.  
You were 20, so close to having the job of your dreams at your old school and you couldn’t wait. Minvera, as you now had to get used to calling her, she was no longer your professor, hadn’t told you who the new DADA teacher was but promised you would have fun.

However what you weren’t expecting was to walk into the classroom early and come face to face with piercing black eyes, black flowing robes, and a glare. You froze in your tracks staring at the man before you, hands gripping your shoulder bag.  
you didn’t expect this.

Severus Snape.

Neither of you said a word as you stood there before, you moved over to your smaller desk in the corner beside his and started laying out your stuff. Professor Snape, or well now Severus, had always given you a hard time in school. Potions were not your strong suit, it was your weakness, and it didn’t make his class any easier. And now you had to work with the man who made your life a living hell, Minvera was gonna hear about this.

“So…” You took a long pause after laying out your things, “Why’d you change from potions? Not enough kids to make cry?” You teased crossing your arms and raising an eye brow, you weren’t afraid of him anymore.

“Y/N I never made anyone cry, on the verge of tears once or twice, but that is all.” He spoke not even bothering to look up at you.

It slightly upset you, you were supposed to learn from him but how when he wouldn’t even look at you! But you kept your mouth shut if there was any hope of this working you two had to get along. You had a long year ahead of you.

It wasn’t too long before class started, a bunch of 2nd years. You found the children adorable and pure, Severus found them annoying. You two were teaching them Expelliarmus, they were 2nd years they didn’t need a lot.

You were kind and gentle, showing the students how to hold their wands properly and flick their wrists. Severus, well he was different, he wasn’t harsh and cold like in potions. He explained the history was the spell and how it’s all about position and build up to produce more power, even though all you need is a little flick and to believe in yourself and you could do it.

He had changed since the battle of Hogwarts and you took some time to admire that. Guess since the stress of everything wasn’t on everyone’s shoulders he grew to become a good teacher.  
You were pulled from your thoughts when he called your name, “Y/n? Let’s show them a demonstration yes?” With a wave of his wand, the cat-walk in the middle of the class grows from the floor as they both stepped up.

“Don’t worry I’ll go easy on you.” You joked as you two faced each other, wands held in front of you before you swung them out to different sides and turned counting out 10 steps before turning again to face each other.

Snape held his wand and with total concentration spoke, “Expelliarmus,” A bolt of scarlet light shot out of his wand and headed towards you.

You weren’t worried though as you drew your wand in a straight line down muttering “Protego,” under your breath as you blocked the spell. It bounced off an invisible shield with a poof of red. You smiled and nodded to Severus before turning to the class.

“I was able to counter his spell with a Shield Charm. It will protect you from almost any spell, but you need to cast it with a focused mind or it won’t work as well.” You look towards your students before drawing a line straight down with your wand. “That’s all you have to do and the word Protego. And you have a shield.”

You did it again when you nodded at Severus to shoot another spell at you, he stuck with Expelliarmus, and you blocked it with easy then moving the direction of the spell to the roof.  
Severus then butted in but it was welcome, “When you move the cast of your wand after, it moves the direction of the spell. So you can avoid hitting someone in the back fire.” You stood beside him before correcting him.

“It doesn’t so much as move the direction, it becomes control by your wand and your choice the destination. Even a Potions Professor like yourself should know that” You chuckled as did a few students.

He glared at you but you didn’t care, giving him a soft bump with your shoulder. The rest of the class was the students trying out the spell on each other in pairs, but only Expelliarmus and Protego. Nothing else. Severus would go around and correct posture and how the students held their wand, even showing them once or twice if they didn’t get it.  
You were more gentle and kind, taking the time to work with each student and helping them until they got it right. Encouraging them and showing them there’s no wrong way to do it if you can feel your magic within you.

Severus couldn’t help but sit back and watch you smile and laugh with the students, your gentle smile and kind nature reminded him of someone. The way you treated every student kind and fair, how you believed everyone could do it no matter what. A faint smile grew on his lips as lets out a soft sigh. He didn’t know who you reminded him of, but he wasn’t as mad about spending the rest of the year teaching with you.  
But still every class you corrected him and threw jokes his way, soon enough he started to return them and it was like everything had changed. There was no war, no Voldemort, no bad guys, all the stress was gone and you and your old potions professor could get along.

Soon enough you were both packing up for the end of the year and going home for summer. But you lingered by his desk with a smile “You know you still had a huge nose,” You mocked softly after one class.

“And you’re still a know it all.” He retorts looking up at you from the last bit of papers he had graded before you both smiled and laughed.

And in the way you smiled, the way you looked at him as if he was worthy of your friendship, worthy of your time, did he realize who you reminded him off,

Lily.


	10. I've Always Been Yours, Severus X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Imagine being a student of professor snape’s (or fellow co worker if you’re not comfortable with that) and always being a bit cheeky such as chucking in innuendos during class, leaning in really close to him, cornering him in dark hallways to ask ‘educational related questions’ and one day when you’re both alone you basically end up just jumping each other’s bones? Smut if you could, maybe? Thanks!!

Severus Snape, he was four years older than you and one of the nicest people to come out of Slytherin house or so you thought until you saw him at the start of your 7th year as the new Potions Professor. Part of you was excited to see your old friend and a more grown up part was turned on by how good he looked in his all black robes. He looked the same only more proud, he didn't try to hide himself or hide from others his confidence was booming. Damn, that was attractive. 

When you took your seat you didn't bother waving to him or even glance his way, a soft blush already on your cheeks. How could you have grown so much in so little time? Wait, it had been four years. 

You couldn't even look him in the eye on day one and here you were right before spring break, sleeves rolled up, hair tied back and the top buttons of your shirt undo just a little. yes, you were trying to seduce your teacher. But he wasn't just a teacher, a long time friend, a silly school crush, well no one told that to your raging teen hormones. 

As soon as you all we started on the potions, you leaned over your caldron and called your teacher over. You didn't need help, Severus had tutored you way back when. You were the best in the class but that didn't stop you from trying to seduce him.

"Yes Miss Y/L/N?" Severus asks almost regretting it, every day you teased him senseless and he didn't know how much longer he could hold out. 

"My Potion is getting quite hard to stir, seems the more I /play/ with it the harder it gets, any suggestions. Professor?" You bit your lip playfully looking up at him, he was only slightly taller than you. 

The look in his eyes told you everything, he wasn't going to have this today. He turned and started to walk away, "Try some wormwood." He muttered going back to his desk. 

You weren't going to give up that easily though. Adjust your chest a bit when he wasn't looking and bringing the wormwood over to his desk. You lean over his desk giving him a clear view of your pretty lacy bra and chest. You lean in pretty close to his face with a smirk. 

"Is worm wood suppose to be this hard Sir? If I didn't know any better I would say it's down right stiff." You pull away and play with it in between your hands seductively, "Is it suppose to be this hard Sir? This hard for me," you took a pause and grinned "and my potion?"

Severus gritted his teeth and swallowed and you knew what you were doing to him, oh you loved doing this to him. "Y/L" He let out in a warning as you turned hiked your skirt a little and headed back to your caldron. Finishing out the class without saying a word, just humming a few songs. 

As soon as class was over he knew he was free, or so he thought. 

Dinner came and went without a problem. everyone chatting and having a good time. 

But after dinner when Severus was just starting his rounds in the dungeon after curfew when you corner him with a smile. 

"Professor, one question." You asked softly trying not to get on his bad side if he even had one for you. 

"Miss Y/L/N, you should be in bed it's past curfew," But his voice didn't enforce it as his eyes drifted down to the small night shirt you were wearing that barely covered the top of your thighs. Your cloak hanging open, like his mouth as he stared. 

"Professor, If I take honey water, moon-dew leaves, peacock feathers and 3 boom berries what would I get?" You bit your lip and smile at him softly, taking a step closer as he backed against the wall. 

He ran over it in his mind before gasping, "W-why do you need a lubricant potion?" They didn't make them here, nor were they in any of the books so how did she find out about it?

"I don't, you already get me wet. Severus." You winked and let his name roll off your tongue and you pressed your body to his just to place a kiss on his nose before disappearing down into the dark hallways and no doubt to your common room. 

He stood there heart racing, erection present in his pants, pressed against the wall so he wouldn't fall. You surely had grown up that's for sure, and the way you looked gorgeous in that night shirt made him hungry to see more. 

But no, he couldn't. You were a student, his student. He couldn't cross that line. As soon as you graduated though, he was going to ask you on a date and do this right. You deserved the world and he wanted to give you what he could. 

You had ran back into the common room, heart racing and knees shaking. You cannot believe you just did that, you had never really came out and said anything sexual like that to him and you just did. And you kissed his nose! You were beyond happy, even though all you had was the pleased look on his face and the feeling of his cock hard through his pants pressed against you. 

Oh god, that alone made your knees shake as you headed up to your room quietly. Laying in bed you wondered if he had gone back to his room and was touching himself thinking of you. You knew you would tomorrow in the shower. 

Nearly a week passed and you made no moves or sexual comments besides telling him how good he looked every day. Of course, you did hike your skirts a little higher around him, loosen a button or two, and make sure you wore a colored bra under your white shirt every 7th period just to tease him without saying a word. 

You didn't think you would ever get more than the feeling of his body pressed against yours, or that small kiss to his nose, but you were fine with this. At least you had that. 

But a party in the Gryffindor common room had gone a little too far and you were drunk, wandering around the castle one Friday night. Luckily you didn't bump into Dumbledore or even McGonagall, they would have killed you. 

No, you ran into Severus Snape. He took one look at you and knew, and from the way your skirt was half of your hip and skirt more unbuttoned than normal he feared the worst and rushed you back to his room. 

Everything was a blur and you just smiled at the warm body next to you. But it didn't last long as you were tucked into a nice warm bed with a soft fire glowing in the fireplace. "Sleep, you're going to have a headache." He whispered and kissed your forehead before taking his spot for the night on the couch. 

Even though he knew you wanted him he would never do anything to you drunk, no matter how much his lower half wanted it...

When you awoke in the strange location you nearly screamed, flashes of last night coming back to you. It wasn't sunrise yet. Maybe 4 am as you sat up and peered around the dim room. On the couch, you saw your teacher and blushed hotly pulling the blankets up to cover yourself before realizing he was asleep. 

How did you end up here? Then it hit you like a bus, the party, the drinking, that Gryffindor hitting on you which caused you to leave, Severus finding you. He must have tucked you in and slept on the couch like a gentleman and that warmed your heart. 

After all the teasing, you thought he would have taken what you've put out but he didn't he wanted to wait and you couldn't believe how sweet that was. So with a deep breath, you slid out of bed and walked over to him grabbing his hand and pulling at him until he stood up yawning. 

"Y/N? What are you doing?" He asked stumbling as you pulled him but you didn't say a word as you pushed him to the bed and pulled the covers over both of you as you laid down. 

His eyes went wide looking at you nervously, "Y/N You're still drunk. I can't, we can't." He started but all you did was place a soft kiss to his lips. 

"I just wanna sleep next to you alright? Thank you for looking out for me." You whispered and curled up with your head on his chest. His arms softly around you, man he was sure he was dreaming. 

And when he woke up and you were gone maybe he was, maybe it was all just a dream. Either way, he headed to his office which was attached to his living quarters and started on paper work and grading since it was Saturday. 

You tried to stay away, but some how Dumbledore asked you to take a few things to Severus after you had been called to his office. You and Dumbledore were close, he was a great teacher and looked out for you since you looked out for your house more than most. Defending them and Professor Snape all the time, he respected that. 

You were nervous about seeing Severus, you even buttoned all your buttons and made sure you looked okay. No longer did you want to tease him, you actually want him, something more than a one night stand. 

As you entered the room you both stopped and stared at each other. All words lost. It was almost like music was playing in your head and this was all a movie. Or maybe you were DJ-ing your own life, you did that a lot. 

But he stood up from his desk as you approached and handed him the things. For the first time he didn't see just parts of your body, but you as a whole. Your soft smile, the light blush of your cheeks, your S/C skin, you never looked more stunning that you did right now and he would be a fool if he didn't do anything. 

So without thinking he walked around the desk and pulled you into his arms kissing you. He didn't care if it was wrong, it felt so right to have you so close to him. And honestly, you felt the same. 

It wasn't supposed to get heated but you couldn't keep your hands to yourself, running your fingers over his arms and his chest slowly, playing with his hair, tugging on it. Your body flush against his. You were 17, you were of age in the wizarding world and that's all that mattered. 

As soon as you bit on his bottom lip, he lost it and turned you two quickly shoving you against his desk, which you hopped up on and surprised him, pulling his waist in between your legs. The way your E/C eyes looked up at him, he knew you were his weakness. 

When your lips met again there was no chance of stopping not that either of you wanted to, quickly stripping each other, clothing and wands lost in this heated mess you were both calling love. Once his pants were kicked out from around his ankles your hand shot to his cock, stroking him through his boxers as he hand slid past the waist band of your panties and stroked your wet folds. 

A moan passed from his lips as his head fell forward onto your shoulder, you biting your lip and leaning against his head. Tightening your legs on his hand the more he teased your clit. But oh this was heaven. Your hand snaking its way into his boxers to pump his bare member, his finger sliding into your wet hole. You were both in bliss and didn't want it to stop. But he pulled his hand away and grabbed yours. 

"Stop, I don't want our first time to be here." He whispered even though he wanted nothing more than to thrust into you now, he gathered his clothes and yours quickly heading into his living quarters before dumping the clothes on the couch. You follow nervously, what did he even think of your body now? Did he still want you? 

But one look and you knew those dark eyes didn't shine that bright for just anyone. He pulled you onto his lap as he sat on the bed and locked lips again. You rolled your hips as his cock teased in and out between your folds. His moan matched yours as his hands gripped your hips tightly whispering to you, "Are you sure you want this?" He sounded unsure himself but you cupped his cheeks and kissed him deeply. 

"Severus I've never been so sure of anything." And with those few words he slid his cock into you, your head was thrown back in pleasure as he rolled his hips up to meet yours. 

You don't remember him being so strong but you found yourself thrown into the bed before his cock was inside you again, his arms beside your head as his hips snapped forward into you faster and faster. The gentle Severus was gone as he placed love bites all over your neck and chest. But you could get used to this. 

Your nails were dragging down his back moaning his name louder than you should of but neither of you cared, the way his cock filled you, made you want to scream out in pleasure. Or maybe that was after his thumb went to circle around your clit slowly. 

You head tossing side to side, the gorgeous pale, thin man panting above you, with nothing but love in his eyes and his cock hitting just the right spot every time. You thought you were going to explode. 

And you nearly did, once you reach orgasm your whole body was convulsing and shaking, every nerve coming alive to dance and praise your lover. A tear even rolled down your cheek, though he didn't notice as he spilled his own orgasm into you before letting his face hide in your neck as he let out a chuckle. 

Your body was still shaking and throbbing, Every little move or laugh causing another wave of pleasure to hit you. It would take a while to come down from this high. 

But the soft kisses he left on your neck and the breathless chuckle he let out as his hand found yours. Well, it was so worth it. You didn't want to be cliche and ask but you had to. 

"Severus, Will you be mine?"

"Y/N, I've always been yours. We just didn't know it yet."


End file.
